Linked From The Start
by Guardian of the Inheritance
Summary: Merlin and Morgana have always been opposites just as much as they are alike. Their bond was forged before they could even breathe after all.
1. Chapter 1

**So welcome to my story, I'll admit I'm putting various levels of work into different chapters. I'm going to be focusing on the relationship between Merlin and Morgana more often than not.**

 **That being said there will be changes not only to the story line itself but how the characters interact as it goes. Season one will be ran through in different levels of detail.**

 **I'm a huge believer in less is more in some cases. I will purposely leave things out so they can be used later in the story as a plot development item. You won't get to see all the action cause only one character knows about it.**

 **Anyways thanks for deciding to read the Author's Note and be warned my style of storytelling is a bit asymmetrical.**

 **Without further ado I give you,**

 **Linked From The Start**

A black haired boy, with ridiculous large ears for one so small; ran playfully through the edge of the forest outside the village. An equally spirited boy wielding a stick ran behind him laughing as he waved his makeshift weapon at his friend.

"You'll pay for stealing my treasure thief!" He shouts in glee.

"Only if you can catch me!" Replies his friend as he shows off his prize, a rock the size of his fist from the bottom of the nearby stream. The rock was perfectly smooth and was an array of colors when wet, their treasure as it was. Laughing as he ducked a swipe from his friend only to trip on an exposed root. Down he tumbled, his breath leaving him from the unexpected meeting with the earth.

His friend approaches him in good spirits as he presses his stick to the downed boy's back.

"I got you now!" He exclaims grinning wolfishly.

Winded the younger of the two could only lay there groaning in defeat and embarrassment.

"Done in by a tree" he mummers. His friend laughs more at his words.

"Are you ok Merlin?" His friend checks as he stoops next to him.

"Yes, Will, thank you" Merlin responses as he pushes himself up reaching for Will's hand when it's offered.

"Want to switch off now?" Will offers. Merlin pauses to dust himself off then looks around. The forest is thin where they are, to Merlin's left lies their home of Ealdor. Nothing more than a few thatch work houses and their fields, it was a quaint sight for visitors. Not that they really got any being a border village in Essetir to the kingdom of Camelot. To his right lay the increasing dense forest of Ascetir. The sun lay low in the sky casting the woods in an orange glow.

"No it looks like it's getting late, we should be getting back soon" Merlin finally responds patting the last of the leaves sticking to his blue tunic off himself.

As if by magic they both hear Will's name being shouted from the village causing them both to grin at each other. His mother sure could shout. Taking off at a light jog they both made their way out of the woods and across the fields to where Will's mother was shouting at one of the village entrances. It wasn't anything special just an opening in the short wood fences that kept the livestock in around the village border. Will's mom was an average lookin woman with brown hair and a grey dress. She always looked tired or upset but they knew not to ask why.

"There you two are, I've been calling for ages. Will go get washed for supper. Merlin your mother is looking for you" she said as they approached.

"Ok, bye Will!" Merlin exclaims as they part ways.

Merlin ran home dodging various villagers as they went about their late afternoon chores. Some waved in greeting to the cheerful child, others glowered and cursed as he nearly caused them to drop what they were carrying. Soon Merlin approached his home, like the rest of Ealdor it was a simple house of wood walls and thatch roof. Small and covered in dirt, it was home. Outside, to the side was Merlin's mother Hunith, gathering some vegetables from their garden patch, the smell of food wafted through the air.

"Mom!" Merlin happily exclaims running up to her, the grey and red garbed woman barely has time to brace herself as the flying missile known as her son barrels straight into her in a hug.

"Merlin" she chuckles "where have you been?"

"Off in the woods with Will, we were playing knights and bandits after we found this stone in the stream" he explains, eager to share every exciting detail with his beloved mother. Pulling back from his hug he shows his right hand, holding up the river stone for his mother to see. Faded colors of red and green danced across fields of grey. Hunith smiles as she listens to Merlin explain how they were getting a drink when they stumbled upon it, leading them to declare it a jewel encrusted stone and the subsequent game of knights and bandits. Leading the boy, gently as he recounted his day, inside they washed and she finished supper by the time Merlin ended his story with the unexpected intervention of the tree root.

"It came out of nowhere mum, and I could swear it wasn't there before" he grumbled. Hunith laughs at her excitable son.

"Who know Merlin, maybe it was an Ent wanting to join in? Now eat your supper, you'll need your strength to go check on it tomorrow" she says giving him a conspiratorial wink and smiling warmly. Merlin's eyes grow wide in wonder as he attacks his porridge with gusto. Hunith smiles as he asks for seconds and gives him some more.

Before long they both finish and wash again for bed. Settling into Hunith's bed Merlin looks up at his mother and asks the same question he does every night.

"Mum, can you tell me another story?" Hunith smiles and lays back, letting her hand run through her son's unruly black hair.

"Let's see," she utters "how about I tell you of dragons tonight?"

At Merlin's excited nod she begins her tale of the majesty of dragons, how they shone brilliantly in the sunlight and of their wisdom and pride.

"And above all else," she enforced "never trust a dragon without first getting it's word, else you might end up with less of what you want and more of what they want."

"Why is that?" A sleepy Merlin asks.

"Dragons can see the future, or parts of it at least, and seek the best outcome for themselves. They want what's best for them and their kind just as people do." Hunith stops and looks down at the now sleeping child in her arms.

"You will do great things one day my little Merlin. I hope you'll be ready." She mummers as she hugs him close and drifts off to sleep.

—–

"But daddy, I don't want to go to bed yet!" Whines a young girl, with long raven hair and piercing green eyes, to her father. The man chuckles down at his darling little girl with a gentle smile on his bearded face.

Sitting on her plush four poster bed with six feather pillows and silk curtains on all sides. The repentant little girl was dressed in a modest sleeping shift while tucked under the covers glaring up at her laughing father.

"Morgana," he chides "how will you stand up right during sword practice tomorrow if you don't go to sleep?"

"I don't want to, I keep having nightmares" she grouches looking off to the side. Her father sighs wishing her mother was here to help him but she had disappeared years ago after Morgana was old enough to not need her milk. He sat down next to her as he reached out.

"I know darling but they are just bad dreams, they can't hurt you." He cooed softly as he stroked her hair. She leaned into his touch but looked unconvinced.

"How about this," he tried "you remember how we played all day today and you even beat Sir Timothy's squire in practice right?"

She nodded unsure but the smile of satisfaction couldn't be kept from her face.

"Then think of those good things and if the nightmares try to come fight them off with those memories, just like how you fought with the sword today." He was smiling warmly. Morgana knew her dad was trying so she put on a brave face and fought hard against her fears with the good memories they had created today. She gives him a smile and lies back.

"Tell me about the dragons daddy, please" she begs.

Goloris smiles warmly and begins the tale of the magical wonders dragons preformed and their kin the dragonlords. Morgana closes her eyes and lets her Father's rich voice sooth her off to sleep where she dreams of running with dragons and a boy with blue eyes and obnoxiously large ears.

The next morning she woke with a smile on her face for the first time in years.

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is chapter two. I'm going to space these childhood chapters out by a few years between them. There will be holes so that I can go back and fill them in during a plot device.**

 **Probably should throw out that I don't own BBC's Merlin or the Arthurian legends.**

 **Last last thing to address is my lone reviewer, Kokkini Panselinos. You are amazing thank you.**

 **Please ignore the font size errors I'm trying my best with copy and paste here.**

 **Now on with the show.**

Merlin hid in the shadows behind the tree as dusk fell. He knew he had to hide his magic, his mother had told him a million times but he never listened. Now, Will was locked up in a cage by a witchfinder because he wanted to show off for his friend

—–—

 _ **A few hours earlier**_

"So, what's it like, having magic?" Will asked, it had been a few days since his discovery of Merlin's deepest secret and he had taken it surprisingly well. He didn't run away screaming, nor did he expose him to the village for execution. He simple went on as if everything was normal and his friend being magic explained why Merlin could trip over air, while jumping.

"I don't really know what it's like not having it so I can't tell you." He replied as they lay in the field not far from the road under the old oak tree.

"Just try" was Will's brilliant response. Merlin exhaled, exasperated by his best friend's persistence. He took a few moments to think about it, looking around at the world when it struck him how he could relate to the boy beside him.

"Do you feel the wind today Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Feel how it moves over your skin, that soft feeling is what magic feels like but underneath. It's warm and friendly like when you pet the animals and it makes everything feel alive."

They sat in silence as Will thought about the things his friend was describing.

"I don't think I get it," He finally said after some thought, "But you don't seem so bad so I guess magic isn't that bad either."

Merlin smiled at Will's rather simple outlook on something that could get them both killed. He relaxed back and closed his eyes enjoying the late summer breeze. He nearly fell asleep when Will suddenly jumped up declaring,

"Well then, let's go prank Old Man Finnegan"

Merlin looked up at his grinning friend, unsure.

"I don't know Will, Mum said to stay out of the village today with that stranger hanging around."

The stranger in question was a gangly man dressed in all black with a wide brim hat. He arrived on a horse drawn cart with a cage in it.

"Relax Merlin, I see Old Finnegan over there by the woods," Will pointed to his right where Finnegan was trying to wrangle his unruly sheep towards the village rather unsuccessfully.

Merlin sat up and followed his friend's finger. Upon seeing the scene he smiled and stood up, following behind Will. Old Man Finnegan was a bully to Merlin and constantly called his mother a whore and him the bastard son. He would happily spend his day pranking him. The fact that he was out of the village was extra incentive. He got to harass the rude old man and he didn't have to disobey his mother. Everyone was happy, except maybe Finnegan but Merlin didn't care for his happiness.

They crouched down behind a log not far from where Old Finnegan was yelling at his sheep. Then Will turned to Merlin,

"Think you can make one of his sheep take a bite out of his pants?" He asked with a grin.

Merlin smiled and turned to the scene before him. They watched for a few seconds before Will suddenly pointed to one moving behind Finnegan.

"That one"

Merlin's eyes lit up turning a brilliant shade of gold as he told the sheep where some delicious food was. True to form the sheep turned and bit Old Man Finnegan right on the behind. He jumped up and yelled in shock as the two boys muffled their laughter.

"Make that one go for his pants" Will breathed out pointing and struggling with his amusement. Again Merlin's eyes lit the color of liquid gold as the sheep Old Man Finnegan was previously yelling at was now behind him. Intrigued by what it had been told the sheep started gnawing on Finnegan's leg causing him to turn on it. In doing so he exposed his rear to the sheep that was firmly convinced there was food on his ass.

The two doubled over laughing as it once again took a bite out of Old Finnegan leaving him a cursing storm, unaware of the two boys laughing at his misfortune. The figure watching from the village however was not.

—

 _ **Later**_

It had all gone down hill so fast, they had just returned to the village when the stranger grabbed Will from behind a building declaring him guilty of sorcery, before dragging him off to the cage. People had crowded and watched as Will yelled his innocence but the Witchfinder was convinced. He declared how he watched Will enchant sheep to attack their master. Merlin was terrified, they had been seen! Not only were they caught but Will was being blamed! Merlin moved to help will but his mother caught his arm and dragged him to her.

To anyone looking it would seem as if she was terrified her child had been near a sorcerer. Which was only partly true as her child was the sorcerer. She held him tight, quieting him as the Witchfinder threw Will into the cage. When Will's mother appeared trying to free her boy she was backhanded for her efforts. Hunith quietly pulled Merlin away as the Witchfinder declared the punishment for sorcery was death and he would take the child to be judged by King Lot.

Entering their home Merlin turned to his mother crying "It's all my fault!"

Hunith comforted the distressed boy knowing now wasn't the time to berate him for using magic. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Merlin began to settle down into quite hiccups.

When Merlin was settled she began her interrogation.

"Tell me what happened Merlin" she left no room for arguments. So Merlin told her how the had been relaxing in the field when Will thought of playing a trick on Old Man Finnegan. They were staying out of village and he had only convinced the sheep there was food in Finnegan's clothes so they would take a few bites out of his rear as revenge for calling her a whore. Hunith sighed as she knew she couldn't blame her son for wanting to defend his only parent.

"Merlin, as glad as I am that you stood up for me you know you can't use your magic. Look at what happened because of it!" She scolded.

Merlin looked down in shame, tears beginning to well in his eyes. Hunith exhaled softly and hugged him, knowing what had to be done but fearing what would come because of it.

—

She observed as the dark haired boy she had grown so fond of watching crouched in the shadows of a tree. This dream confused her, normally when Morgana had a dream about this boy, not that she would tell anyone she was dreaming of some boy, though her father always seemed to know after she told him about the first time it happened, it was usually bright and cheerful with wild adventures through the woods and brilliant creatures accompanying him. This time though it was dark and foreboding. She watched as a black clothed man with a big hat sat at a campfire next to a cage with some child inside it.

Slowly the big eared boy moved around in the dark creeping closer to the strange man's back. When the man laid down and went to sleep the boy moved in quitely. Carefully he reached out and to her astonishment the keys on the man's belt began to lift into air towards the boy. He grabbed them and hurried to the cage, unaware of the man rising up behind him pulling a dagger from its sheath. She tried to call out to her dream boy but nothing reached him. She awoke with a scream as the dagger raced down towards the unsuspecting child.

 **Don't be afraid to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! I wanted to get this out over the weekend but life so here it is now. First things first let's go over a question that was asked.**

 **King Lot. I know Cenred is King of Essiter in the beginning of Merlin. This was not an error on my part but thanks for pointing it out I did help me catch something I forgot. For this I had to adjust some ages so Cenred and Morgause are about 5-10 years older than our protagonists. There is a plot device for it too! Anyway so because Cenred's father is never actually mentioned I figured he was dead so his uncle was Regent till he came of age. I needed a name and his cousin took over when he died so I figured screw it Lot is really Lot Jr. and Sr. was regent. After this chapter it's Cenred as king so don't even bother remembering it. It was basically placeholder character for an age gap. He won't be mentioned again, Sr. that is.**

 **Now, onto special recognition! Thank you to my wonderful new followers and those who reviewed! That's right I'm talking to you, Fai's smile, SuperPie1661, Meri Ley! If I didn't get you sorry my email probably spammed your notice!**

 **A very special thank you to my first reviewer and totally awesome person** **Kokkini Panselinos! Keep giving me that good stuff!**

 **With that out of the way I will try to give you all a new chapter at least every week but at most it will be like two or three. If it will be longer I'll let you know. So without further ado.**

 **Chapter 3 - Wherein Tripping Over Air Is Really A Skill.**

The scream that tore it's way out of her mouth was filled with anguish. Paralyzed with fear, she could do nothing but cry and mourn the boy she had grown so attached to in her dreams. Since her last birthday she would get dreams of him from tint to time. In some, she watched him playing in fields surrounding his home, in others they would play together in magical woods while in some he would just sit there with some unknown creature, humming a soft tune. The dreams she had of him always brightened her day and made it easy to forget the nightmares. Not anymore, now he was gone. Killed by the man in black while all she could do was watch. Her father rushed into the room sword in hand, only to find his daughter curled in bed clutching her knees and crying. He hurried to her side resting his sword against the wall nearby.

"Morgana," his tone was gentle "what's wrong my darling?"

She threw herself into his arms and cried harder, telling him her most recent nightmare. Goloris had long known his daughter took after her mother. A Seer, gifted by the Old Religion with the power of foresight. When he first heard of this boy he knew he was real and sent men to the nearby villages hoping to find him so Morgana might have a friend. No matter where he looked though, he could never find him. Concluding he lived outside of Camelot, he resorted to teasing his daughter about her obvious infatuation with a dream, in hopes she would make him the focus of her powers to help her sleep; but it seems that his daughter's fate is a cruel one. Without ever knowing the boy, he had met his end, to a Witchfinder no doubt. A cruel way to go indeed. Comforting his daughter he knew this would break her in some way. She had come to rely on that boy to ease her burden. Watching him die will have hurt her as surely as watching a friend die in battle would leave it's scar.

—

It took three days before Morgana fell into a dreamless sleep. When she awoke she marched down to the training field in a tunic and breeches, picked up a sword and threw herself into training.

"I refuse to watch helplessly anymore" she stated with conviction, the fire in her eyes burning so bright her green orbs seemed to glow emerald.

From that day on she threw herself not only into sword training but her studies as well. She began to look for ways into improving the lives of the servants and common people around her and as she grew it would be a trait that many would look to her for.

—

Merlin was running.

Samhain was supposed to be a time of celebration and remembrance. Not for Merlin.

The day of his birth was always a sore subject matter for him. No father, that anyone could remember being around, only his mother. No family, except for an uncle that never visited or wrote and a secret that could get him or those closest to him, killed. Yes, Merlin had a lot of pressure on him so when it came time for his birthday he really didn't give it much thought.

Now running, running took thought. You see, Merlin has a very proficient skill that is absolutely useless. He can trip over air, that's right air. He is very good at it too. So, when it came to doing something like running, which he was currently doing. It took a considerable amount of thought. When Merlin decided he wanted to get his mother something nice for the Samhain celebration it took him all of two seconds to go search the Forest of Acsetir. His quest was to find a flower that grew about an hours walk into the forest. Not particularly difficult or dangerous. He wasn't far from the village and it was still in the morning. Plenty of time to find the flower and make it back to help with the festival preparations.

What Merlin forgot is that the month of Samhain was migration season for the Serkets. What is a Serket, one might ask. The answer, a really big scorpion. Standing at six feet tall and equally as long they are highly territorial creatures with a deadly poison. One sting is certain doom. Which leads us back to Merlin running, why is he running? Because behind him, is a pack of Serkets he stumbled, quite literally, on to. It was his useless skill of tripping on air that allowed him to find them, his amazing use of magic to slow time. A fact he still couldn't believe, though to be fair he just discovered it. That leads him to where he is now, running aimlessly through the forest with a bunch of angry magical invertebrates hot on his heels.

It is also unfortunately about this precise moment that he decides to glance backwards for a second. This poor decision leads to his most useless skill, causing him to trip. Which leads to him tumbling down the hill to his left and leaves him dazed and groaning in pain on the forest floor.

Seconds later he is surrounded on all sides by some very angry Serket. Getting to his feet and glancing about wildly his eyes flare gold. The nearest Serket is thrown back but is replaced by another. Desperation flows off of Merlin as his eyes turn blue and grow heavy. Just as everything turns dark he sees the Serket back off and a man in a red robe approach. Is only thought is what his poor mother must be thinking right about now.

—

Aglain was troubled. He had been taking a walk through the woods to digest the fact that he was now the camp leader. His mentor had died off during the night and now it was officially his duty to watch over almost 200 druids. It was staggering. He knew the day was coming, known it for years now in fact, but to have to so suddenly thrust upon him at such a time was a bit overwhelming. So it is understandable that when he felt the waves of duress wash over him he didn't do anything for a few moments. Then, when a young boy no more than nine or ten summers rushed past him with quite a few angry Serkets on his tail, his first reaction was a dumbfounded look. Then, as the last Serket rushed past he sighs and begins after them, sending out calming waves of magic slowly dispersing the pack of angry magical creatures.

Arriving at the clearing where the boy fell he is quite surprised at seeing him send fully grown Serkets flying without any incantations, only a glance. Sending out more calming magic he watched the pack disperse as the boy fell to the ground unconscious. Exhausted by the turn of events of the day he picked up the boy and began towards camp.

—

When Merlin began to regain consciousness the first thing he was aware of was just how good something smelled, like fresh baked bread. The second was the feel of warm blankets underneath him, followed by the sounds of children laughing and campfires roaring. That last one startled him into the world of the waking, had he missed helping with the preparations?! Sitting up he opened his eyes to see the inside of a tent, colorful fabrics lay around him in a dazzling display. Wondering where he was he didn't have time to grow scared as the tent flap opened up in front of him showing a young man with dark brown almost black skin and a serious deposition. He smiled warmly at Merlin and gestures outside.

"Come Emrys, everyone is waiting to meet you." Merlin assumes it's his voice but his lips never move.

"How are you talking to me?" He wonders aloud.

"Magic, Emrys, just like how you called to me in the forest"

"Why do you call me that? My name is Merlin."

"You have many names Merlin, Emrys is just one of them" the man's rich voice sent shivers down his spine, but what shocked Merlin the most was how right the name Emrys sounded out loud. A feeling a something falling in place and a sense of rightness swept over him. Emrys meant something, and whatever it was felt right to Merlin. It belongs to him, and him alone.

"Who are you?" Merlin finally gets out after shaking off the feeling his other name gives him, even if it never fully went away.

"My name is Aglain, I'm a Druid and this is my camp" the man, Aglain, said taking Merlin's hand and gently pulling him out of the tent.

Merlin gasps in awe looking at the brightly colored tents stretched across a forest gorge, streams of color hanging from lines danced overhead as roaring bonfires were spaced throughout. Overhead the sun hung straight in the middle of the sky, letting the late autumn light filter into the trees.

The people too were as colorful as their surroundings, young and old milled happily and magic flowed freely from those who could use it. A rainbow of bubbles and fires flew around the camp as music filtered through the air. As he exited the tent everyone seemed to stop as though a signal had been sounded and turned to look at Merlin. Even more seemed to be coming out of their tents to get a look at him. Aglain places his hand on him as if sensing his nerves and announces out loud.

"Everyone, it pleases me to no end to be able to introduce you all; and to welcome into our home, Emrys!"

The noise that followed could surely be heard back in Ealdor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are at the start, of chapter four. Ha, admit it you sung that part in your head after you read it. Thanks to those that reviewed, looking at you KP. Yes we do blame the dragon.**

 **Also thanks to Dark Lord Volk'land, Jel4me and Caldrin for following.**

 **Still haven't figured out why my phone does two different font sizes for my stories but eh not my problem.**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

 _Chapter 4: Do You Hear Ringing?_

Following his very loud introduction to the camp, was the camp introducing themselves to him. In groups they would crowd around him, young, old it didn't matter. Everyone wanted to meet him. Really it was a blur for poor Merlin, who still couldn't get the ringing out of his head over an hour later. Seated by the campfire near Aglain's tent Merlin ate some porridge that had been given to him for his mid day meal. Beside him was Aglain and a few elders of the camp. After finishing his meal he looked up and started asking the questions on his mind.

"Why are you all so excited to see me? I'm nobody special, just me, just Merlin."

They looked at each other before one of the female elders began to speak.

"Merlin dear, we have been waiting for you for a very long time."

"What do you mean waiting for me? Why me?"

Another elder took this as his cue.

"Long ago a prophecy was told by the High Priestesses of the Old Religion; it told of a time of pain and suffering for its followers. We had despaired till they told us of our one hope. A man born in the time of darkness, gifted with more magic than anyone else. Emrys would guide The Once and Future King of Albion into a Golden Age where magic would be free and all would prosper. That man is you Merlin, we have been waiting for you."

Merlin nearly fainted, him prophesied savior of everything magic?! How could they expect him to do that! He was just a boy! He barely turned nine today!

Apparently he had also been speaking out loud because Aglain responded to him.

"We don't expect anything from you Merlin, you are Emrys, no doubt but you are also your own person. You can choose your future just like all of us can choose ours. We would understand if you decided to run just as we hope you would fight for the future you have been destined to help build. No matter what you choose, we believe in you Merlin."

Merlin sat quietly, lost in his thoughts for some time. The elders and Aglain waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts.

"How-" he started before taking a drink of the water beside him" How would I do it?"

Warm smiles moved from face to face and as if he had passed some test they began to leave as Aglain spoke to him.

"Just live your life and keep that dream alive in your actions. Work for peace and fight for those who need it. Do what is right, no matter what the consequences and above all, believe."

"Believe in what?" Merlin asks slightly afraid but taking it all in.

"Believe in the people around you Merlin."

—

Word had spread about Samhain also being the birthday of Emrys and people began celebrating harder. Some even brought gifts to Merlin who accepted them embarrassingly. Among his gift was a bright red neckerchief, along with a few other colors, that he tied around his neck. A stone charm on a leather strap around his wrist that would warm when someone who wished him harm was nea; he desperately tried to return it when it was given but they wouldn't hear of it; and the promise of their camps always being open to him. When he asked how would they know it was him they simply smiled and told him "magic". He hated riddles.

As it was getting later in the day Merlin realized he needed to get home so with the flowers, kindly given to him by all the Druid girls, for his mother and a pack to carry his new neckerchiefs he was guided home by Aglain. At the edge of the forest Merlin could see the preparations for Samhain were nearly complete and he would be home just in time for the festival to begin. He stopped and turned to Aglain scratching at the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Thank you for saving my life Aglain, and everything else too"

Aglain chuckles at him, "No, Merlin it is I who should be thanking you. You have given me the hope and strength needed to lead my people. I did not think I could lead them through Uther's purge but now, just knowing you exist. It has given me hope; and that is the greatest magic of all. Thank you Merlin."

Merlin smiled and started towards his home waving, "goodbye Aglain, I hope to meet you again one day!"

"Goodbye young Emrys, I hope to meet you again as well." He waved in return before beginning back to his own home.

Merlin smiled as he entered Ealdor. Spotting his mother, he ran up to her and entered Merlin missile mode shouting "Mum!"

Hunith startled as her son barreled into her giving her a hug. She looked down and gapped at her son who was wearing clothes he didn't leave with and looking older despite being the same.

"Merlin?" She wondered at him, "where have you been?"

Merlin pulled back and showed her the flowers held in his hand, "I was out picking these for you when I met some travelers, they gave me some stuff in celebration of today!" He had already been told by Aglain not to mention he was with Druids in the open so travelers kept him from lying to his mother. Hunith ever the sharp one, spotted the Triskelion on Merlin's bag and knew he was telling the truth while keeping the Druids safe.

"That was very kind of them dear," she says as she takes the flowers,"and these flowers are wonderful thank you Merlin" she leans down and gives him a kiss. Merlin beams with pride as he hugs her again, it was great to be home.

—

Merlin looked around the darkness he was in, not scared, as he somehow knew it was a dream.

" _Hello?"_ He called out with no reply.

Picking a direction he began to walk, after what seemed like hours and seconds at the same time he walked into a room. The walls were made of stone, glass framed the windows and the massive four poster bed in the middle looked like something out of a fairy tale to him. In the middle of the bed sat a little girl curled in around her knees. A green dress hung on her frame as sobs racked her body. Raven hair fell like a curtain closing her face off from him.

" _Are you alright?_ " He asked getting closer. The girl didn't seem to hear him as she just sat there crying. Sitting beside her he wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her to him. At his touch she stiffened and looked up with wide eyes.

" _Hey there, I'm Emrys, are you ok?_ " Merlin said. He didn't know why he introduced himself with his other name when he clearly tried to say Merlin but didn't dwell on it to long as it was still technically his name.

" _But I watched you die"_ came her voice soft and hoarse from crying.

" _Well, as you can see I'm clearly right here?"_ He didn't mean to make it sound like a question but he was just as confused, she had been watching him, when?

" _No, you're not. I can see right through you"_ she replies in a shaky tone. Merlin looked down and to his surprise he could see right through himself!

" _What the heck is this!?"_ He cries getting up and patting himself down while hopping from foot to foot. His arms touched his body and he didn't faze through the floor or anything so he quickly calmed down. The little girl on the other hand was giggling up a storm at his funny dance. Merlin thinks it's rather rude for the scare she gave him an starts poking her in the side.

" _S-stop"_ she cries shying away from his probing fingers while struggling to breath.

" _Only if you take back what you said earlier!"_ Merlin responds climbing on the bed after her.

" _Ok OK!_ " She cries fleeing " _you're not dead now stop it!_ "

And so he does, grinning like a loon he settles down on her bed feeling content. " _Feel better now?"_ He asks.

" _A bit_ " she replies sitting down next to him.

" _So what's got you down?"_ He probed.

" _I watched my father die last night, he said he would be fine but people I dream about die. I'm scared he won't come home and if I go to sleep I'll see him die again."_ She curled into herself the longer she talked and Merlin took a few seconds to respond.

" _That doesn't seem very accurate to me, I mean I'm not dead and you dreamed about me?"_ He didn't even convince himself with that line but the little girl nodded. The bell tower started to ring and Merlin felt himself start to fade from where he was.

" _Huh, guess my time is up."_

" _Wait don't leave me"_ she begged.

" _I'm not dead so if you sleep you might get to see me again there. So don't cry, a princess like you should never cry."_ He was grinning like a fool as the bell chimed eleven and with one last hug he disappeared at the stroke of midnight on Samhain.

 **Don't forget to Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok people I'm back, been a bit busy on vacation but I'm still in my time frame of updates so no need for pitchforks at the moment.**

 **Let's start off my thanks to my favorite reviewer KP you are awesome! If you can guess how they are linked and why pm me and don't give it away!**

 **To Meri Ley yes it was and yes it is. Thanks for reading!**

 **To anyone else who reviewed I might have lost the email alerts for you so thank you and I'll try to get you next time.**

 **Now to the followers and favorites! Thanks Midnight Wanderland (awesome name), mgin, Fuoco blu, jmood and LupusNocte13! Your silent support is appreciated!**

 **With that out of the way on with the story!**

 _Chapter 5: She Will Definitely Murder Him._

It was happening again. When it first started she thought she was going crazy, but now she recognized the feeling of the spell being cast as time froze around her. When she found who was doing this she was going to kill them, plain and simple. She didn't know why the time spell never affected her and when she first tried telling people about it they thought she was crazy. So, she resolved to keep quiet and wait them out.

The first time it happened was when she was nine on Samhain, the same night the boy she watched get murdered named Emrys first appeared to her. Being haunted by a ghost who didn't think he was one was bad enough. Then, her father died like she said he would. She tried consulting Gaius, being a former sorcerer but he claimed it was just her imagination.

It also didn't change the facts, she had nightmares that Gaius's horrible potions couldn't stop, once a year Emrys appeared exactly as he did the year before on Samhain, and for the last three years someone had been screwing with time.

To be fair, Emrys was still funny and sometimes she could use the time stops to her advantage, especially the longer ones.

This was not one of those ones. So, sitting in the bath, with her maid and best friend frozen, pouring water over head she could do nothing but wait it out. Sure she cleaned herself off in the first few minutes it was stopped but the next twenty she could do nothing but sit in the lukewarm water and wait for time to start again.

She was going to prune and she was going to murder whoever was playing with time.

—

Merlin loved his power over time, it was a fact. Since his run in with the druids he began to practice his magic more. At first it was once every few weeks, then once a week, then everyday. The warning stone was a goddess sent gift allowing him to practice without getting caught.

At first he started moving things with his mind, it was hard but as he practiced it became so easy he sometimes caught items floating towards him when he needed them without thinking. That did not please his mother.

Then came trying to tame his ability to slow down time. Which was much harder. At first he couldn't do it on command, Will had to resort to throwing things at him so he could do it. That was years ago. Now he could step out of time as he pleased with the only repercussions were if he forgot what he was doing when he stopped time. Like how his mother found out…

Trying to carry another person or animal outside of time proved especially difficult. He could do it but only for a few minutes at most. Otherwise he could hold it for hours, two and a half to be exact, he had counted, it was not a fun time.

Holding time had its drawbacks though. The longer he tried to hold it the more exhausting it became. After his two hour run he had passed out for two days. Again his mother was not happy with him in the slightest.

The upside is that he never got caught pulling his pranks with Will again. It was amazing. He could have a foolproof alibi of not doing something by stopping time when someone was nearby, go to the other side of the village and prank someone, then return and start time again. To everyone else he never moved from where he was sitting and was in clear view at the time. His mother however always seemed to know, how did she do it?!

Still with his eventual mastery of time he moved on to other things. His memories and occasional visit of the Druid camp left him recreating the flaming creations from scratch and the bubbles where easy to create after that. He also found that he could never get lost again, always somehow knowing his way even blindfolded.

He still tripped on air.

He blamed fairies.

With his increased use of magic he started noticing changes in not only himself but the world around him. His could see and hear better and could run longer than even Will who was far more physical than he was. Beings that weren't there before now were, tree spirits and woodland creatures could be spotted from the corners of his eyes. The world around him became more vibrant and alive, as if nature was responding to his call on his magic.

He felt free when he was alone.

Then there was the girl he kept seeing on Samhain. She was growing into a lovely young woman and he liked to think they were friends, even if she insisted that he was dead. He couldn't hear her name when she tried but she knew his so that's all that mattered. They talked for as long as he could stay but on the stroke of midnight his time was always up.

Oh well, he still had Will at least and soon he would be seventeen, able to start helping with more around the village, maybe even go somewhere to become an apprentice!

He was so excited.

—

She was so not excited.

Recently eighteen summers old, no betrothal (not for a lack of suitors), and the upcoming celebration for Arthur's nameday and what do they have? An execution. The Collins boy from from the lower town had been caught using magic to heal his mother from a sickness that would have surely killed her. So there he was, bound and his head placed on a chopping block. It was sickening how many people had come out to see it. It was even more sickening that King Uther still held public executions after almost twenty years of them.

The man had a thirst for blood and anyone caught with magic was thrown at him to wet it. She could barely listen to the speech he gave as he sentenced the boy to death. She looked away as the axe fell, missing the bright blue eyes staring at her in shock. She heard Uther call for a feast and dreaded having to show up after such an event.

Having walked away she missed the cry of Mary Collins, her vow of revenge and the public display of magic that followed.

—

 **Please review and if you can spot the trends on a few of the jokes there is a virtual cookie in it for you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey look, another chapter so soon! Well technically not soon just in my prefered time range. Anyway I'll be quick.**

 **Thanks Metahme for following!**

 **Meri Lay: Thanks for the support!**

 **Kokkini Panselinos:Thanks for the support! I'll explain everything as it goes but don't expect anything soon.**

 _Chapter 6: Someone lost their head._

Arriving in Camelot was like stepping into a dream.

Dressed in his usual clothes of brown breeches, blue shirt and leather coat with his Druid neckerchief securely around his neck; he strode through the great city to find his Uncle and begin his apprenticeship with nothing but some clothes in his pack and a letter from his mother. The three day journey had been a marvelous time with no responsibilities and the freedom to practice his magic. Even though he had to hide it again inside Camelot the city still amazed him.

The great stone walls shone brightly in the afternoon sun. The people were friendly enough to greet him when he made eye contact and everywhere he looked, people smiled.

That changed when he walked into the castle keep.

His first clue something was wrong, were the drums beating slow and steady. Next, was the crowd gathered around a platform. Finally, the man brought out in chains drove home what this was; a public execution. Watching the man wearily as he was made to kneel before the chopping block he heard the voice and looked up to see the boogie man of his life. Uther Pendragon was every bit the King he was made out to be. Dressed in chainmail with a red tunic, his royal jewels hung from his neck and atop his head a crown. A blood red cape, no doubt with the pendragon crest, a roaring dragon on its hind legs and it's wings outstretched, was fielded in its center.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiracy to use enchantments and magic."

Merlin felt his blood run cold and his fear staked him to the ground. Magic, of course the Butcher would be publicly executing someone with magic. Right there was someone just like him about to die for existing. Just. Like. Him.

His fear induced thoughts were cut, quite literally off, as the axe fell he couldn't watch so he turned his head away and felt his fear change to astonishment. It was her! The girl he kept visiting on his birthday! Wearing a blue dress her hair shone a brilliant raven, the frown on her face and the displeasure he knew that would shine in her brilliant emerald orbs made her an entrancing sight. Then she was gone and he stood there gobsmacked till he heard a what sounded like a sob and a scream mixed together.

The sound came from a woman not even ten feet away as the crowd parted around her, old and dressed in grey rags, looking like she hadn't bathed in a month.

"There is only one great evil in this land Uther Pendragon," she spat " and it is not magic. It is you! You took my son and before these celebrations are over you shall know my pain!"

"Seize her!" The King shouted.

Looking around she grabbed her necklace and mutter some strange words under her breath before shout and disappearing in a vortex of wind.

Transportation magic?! That would be incredibly useful to learn, a little showy but what's the point if you can't leave them amazed after all?

Everyone was dispersed following that display for the feast( when had anyone mentioned a feast? Was he not paying close enough attention again?). After getting some directions from the guards he walked through the corridors of the castle leading him to where he was now.

Standing, at the home of the court physician and his Uncle. Giving a knock he enters and looks around. He was greeted by a chamber the size of the meeting house back in Ealdor. Straight through there was a door up a few steps of stone stairs that was firmly shut. To the right of that was an array of bookshelves with books and jars of many things, after that was a fire place set slightly apart and into the wall followed by a sleeping area with a cot and a changing screen. Tables covered in many glass vials, books and other tools he couldn't identify lay scattered about. The left of the room had three alcoves with light streaming through them and what appeared to be beds in each, probably patient cots. The ceiling was quite tall and a wooden walkway took up nearly the entire upper left wall with the staircase winding down the back near the rear door. Taking a few steps in he calls out.

"Gaius?"

"Hm" answers him before a shout of panic and the sound of breaking wood meets him. Seeing, what is presumably his uncle falling from the second floor he quickly stops time. Looking around for a quick solution it comes in the form of one of the beds. His eyes flash then blankets and pillows line the bed as it moves under his uncle. Satisfied with his work he let's time resume it's march.

On an unrelated note Morgana was quite annoyed when time stopped just long enough for her to finish her sentence to Gwen without Gwen actually hearing any of it, leaving her in a bad mood at having to repeat herself on top of foul events she had to watch today.

Back with Merlin, he watches his uncle safely land on the bed. Said man gets up with a sputter and looked between Merlin and the bed for a few seconds. Gaius, is the eldest sibling of his mother and the only living relative he has to his knowledge. His hair is white and his face covered in the vestiges of time, bright blue grey eyes looking at him wearily. He wears a red robe with a blue over robe and fingerless gloves.

"What did you just do!" He demands finally.

"I-I I have no idea what just happened!" He replies. His memories of his mother causing him to stick to a well versed script, deny everything.

"If anyone had seen that…" Gaius trailed off meaning anyone but him would have him killed.

"Er- no that wasn't. Em- I mean I had nothing to do with that, it was…" Merlin racked his brain to explain his blatant use of magic.

"I know what it was!"Gaius harshly said but softened his tone to only a hard edge" I want to know where you learned it."

"Nowhere" because really he hadn't.

"So how do you know magic?"

"I don't!" He really didn't.

"Where did you study?… answer me!" Gaius certainly is persistent.

"I've never studied magic or been taught," technically true? The Druids only showed him some tricks they never sat down and taught him.

"Are you lying to me boy?"

"I swear to you I was born able to do this"

"Impossible, who are you?"

"Oh" Merlin scrambled to pull out the parchment his mother gave him"I-er, have a letter for you"

He holds out the letter in which Gaius takes but doesn't look at. " I don't have my reading glasses" he says giving Merlin a look demanding answers.

"Ah, I'm Merlin."

"Hunith's boy!" He exclaims looking considerably friendlier "But you're not supposed to be here till Wednesday?"

Merlin looks around awkwardly as if Gaius would figure it out but after a few seconds he gives in.

"It is Wednesday."

"Oh" was the eloquent response. Seems it's a family trait. "Right then, through there is your room, best get yourself settled for now" Gaius says gesturing to the rear door.

Merlin begins to move towards it the turns to Gaius, "you won't say anything about... you know"

A shaking head relieves his fears, "No, but Merlin, I should be saying thank you." The smile Merlin received put one on his face as he enters his room.

The inside was small, enough for a dresser, a cot and some room to move around. Sitting down on the bed he glances out the small window to the sky and relaxes for a moment. He made it!

—

In the other room Gaius sits down and opens the letter from his dear sister.

 _My dear Gaius,_

 _I turn to you for I do not know who to trust. Every mother thinks their child special but I would give my life that it was not so with Merlin. Our village is small and he is clearly at odds with the people the stronger he grows. I fear what would become of him should he remain. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide him and someone who might help him find purpose in his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe and may God save you both._

Finishing the letter Gaius sighs and rubs his forehead wondering what he was getting into.

 **Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again!**

 **Some quick shout outs, 1412PhantomWriter27, Shycartoonlover and Blondie thanks for following/favoriting!**

 **To everyone else who reads this why won't you review!? T_T**

 **Anyway here is Chapter 7.**

 _Chapter 7: Merlin has admirers?_

Merlin could kiss Gaius. After spending the night in the dungeons for standing up to the Prat Prince, Arthur. A golden haired youth with blue eyes, a strong jaw and an ego to match his size and social status. He had been listening to someone below the castle call out to him with magic for hours. It was driving him mad! So when Gaius said he could get him out by spending some time in the stocks he jumped at the chance.

' **Splat'**

The rotten tomato landed square on his forehead causing the children to laugh in glee. Honestly he couldn't keep the smile off his face, so what if they were laughing at him, as long as they had a good time he could care less. As they ran off to get more rotting vegetables a young woman walked up to him carrying a basket. Wearing a cream white and yellow bodice dress, her hair done up and with skin reminding him of Aglain, she was a beauty in her own right.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." She introduced herself.

"I'm Merlin." He replies holding his stocked hand out as far as possible, amusement radiates from her as she reaches out and gives it a shake.

"Although most people just call me Idiot." He smiles up at her but she looks mortified for some reason.

"No, no, I saw what you did, it was really brave."

"It was stupid." He gestures to himself.

"Well I'm glad you walked away, you weren't going to beat him." Merlin couldn't stop the snort from leaving him as he instantly thought of a dozen ways to beat Arthur using magic.

"I could have taken him." He says full of bravo.

"Are you sure?" She looked unconvinced, "cause Arthur is a big, muscle-y, save the world kind of guy and your well, not. Not to say that you can't be stronger than you look but well…" she was rambling and Merlin couldn't help letting out a laugh motioning her closer.

"I'm in disguise." He stage whispers and she smiles good naturedly at him.

"Mhmm." She lets out a few laughs at him, "Well it's great you stood up to him."

"You think so?"

"Yes, Arthur is a bully, and everyone thinks of you as a hero for standing up to him."

"Really?" She nods as children come up behind her with more things to throw, "Well excuse me Gwen, my adoring fans await."

She walks off laughing as he is once again pelted with vegetables encouraging them to aim higher after one hits his stomach.

—

"Would you like some vegetables with your soup" Gaius teases Merlin as they sit down to eat. Broken bits of rotten food hang in his hair from his time in the stocks.

Merlin snorts and sets down his spoon. "Look, I know you're mad at me."

"You're mother asked me to help keep you safe."

"I know."

"What did your mother say about your gifts?"

"She called me special, the druids seem to think I have this big destiny about me."

"The druids?" Gaius was surprised, he didn't know about this.

"I found them when I was young. They called me Emrys, said I could be great but didn't tell me how."

"Well, magic requires incantations, spells. Years of study and practice. What I saw you do was… elemental, instinctive."

"And what's the point of being able to do that, if I can't use it!" Merlin was getting upset, always this big talk about him being special but then immediately after how he must hide it.

"I don't know Merlin, you are a question that has never been poised before." Gaius felt his frustration but there was nothing he could do but try to temper it with his experience.

"Did you ever study magic?"

"Once, But Uther banned such practices twenty years ago and I gave it up back then."

"Why would he do that?"

"Back then, people used magic to cause all kinds of chaos. Uther made it his mission to bring order back to the kingdom and destroying every trace of magic he could find was his answer. The only thing he left was the Last Dragon."

"A dragon?"

"Yes, as a symbol of his power over magic he captured and chained it up beneath Camelot. Now eat up, I have some deliveries I need you to run."

—

Finishing his deliveries to the lower town Merlin was making his way across the square when the royal prince made his appearance once again.

Dressed in a red tunic made of velvet and black breeches he was flanked by two knights. Catching sight of Merlin Arthur's grin widened and made his way over to him.

"Well, well look who it is, how's the knee-walking coming?"

Merlin was determined to ignore the prince and get back to Gaius.

"Aw, don't run away now." The prince called in mock disappointment. Merlin was many things but a coward was not one so he turned to face down the man who was quickly becoming his enemy.

"From you?" He asked in disgust.

"Thank god!" Arthur exclaims" I thought you were deaf and dumb for a moment there!" His lackeys chuckles behind him but Merlin focused all his attention on the man in front of him.

"Look I've told you, you are an ass," he gestures to the knights," I just didn't realize you were a royal one. What are you going to do hide behind daddies men?" Merlin knew he shouldn't provoke the prince but damn did it feel good to do so.

Arthur laughs at him, "I could take you apart with one blow" Merlin raises his eyebrow looking unimpressed.

"I could take you apart with less"

"Are you sure?" The challenge was answered by Arthur and one of his knights stepped forward handing him a mace while throwing another at him.

"Come on then" the knight says," fight!"

Merlin looks at the mace unimpressed and starts to remove his jacket much to Arthur's glee, then with obvious disdain Merlin picks up the mace.

The knights taunt him as Arthur gives his mace a twirl obnoxiously showing off.

"I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."

Merlin snorts while testing his weapon, "Wow and how long have you trained at being a Prat?"

"You can't talk to me like that you know." Arthur says in disbelief as he takes a few steps forward.

Merlin can feel his magic answering his call and strengthening his body in preparation.

"I'm sorry," he says with disdain, "How long have you been training to be a Prat, my Lord" then he bows in mocking.

Arthur takes this as his chance and swing his mace down at Merlin. Ready for this Merlin jumps back and begins circling with Arthur the crowd quickly gathers and the knights can be heard jeering at Merlin.

Merlin takes a step forward and gives a few clumsy swings of his mace which Arthur dodged. Then, behind Arthur coming from the castle, he sees Gaius and his disappointment clearly evident. Forgetting where he's at for a moment he lowers his guard. Arthur swiftly takes advantage and begins his advance. Merlin quickly back peddles hoping for a miracle when his unique skill comes once again out to play.

He trips on air.

Falling back as Arthur advances swinging his mace down at his.

"I've got you now!"

Merlin is too busy scuttling back on his hands to notice. He loses his mace in the first moment and ducks into the nearby market to take cover. Looking around as Arthur follows, he magically moves some nearby hooks to subtlety catch the raised mace. Using the few moments he bought himself he positions a nearby box in Arthur's path.

When the prince comes charging after the warlock in hiding he steps on it banging his unprotected shin. Giving a shout of pain he steps back into some rope. Merlin quickly causes it to trip the prince who loses his mace in the process. Picking up the weapon it's now Arthur who is retreating from Merlin across the ground.

"Do you want to give up?" The warlock challenged.

"To you?" The prince responded in anger.

"Well do you?" Merlin continues driving the royal back till he trips over another bucket. Merlin is thrilled, till he sees Gaius in the crowd. Freezing up he is left unaware as Arthur disarms him and trips him with a broom. The bout over, the guards quickly approach and restrain the young warlock.

"Wait" commands the prince, "Release him, he may be an idiot but there is something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it."

—

"How could you be so foolish?!" Gaius was yelling at him in the physician's chambers.

"Magic must be studied, mastered and used for good! Not playing childish pranks!"

"What is there for me to master!" Merlin replies in a huff pacing angrily, "I could move things like that with my mind before I could talk!"

"Then you should know by now how to control yourself!" Which, in his defense he did, it used to be a lot worse.

"I don't want to! If I can't use magic then I'm nothing! Without magic I might as well die!" Sitting down in a huff the warlock winces as the bruises from his scuffle with the prince get irritated.

Gaius sighs and grabs his medical basket.

"Lift you shirt" Merlin does so revealing the purple splotches across his torso. He is quite for a few moments as Gaius starts treating him.

"How am I supposed to be some great figure of legend if I can't even be who I really am?"

"I don't know Merlin. I don't know."

 **Please for the love of any deity you may or may not follow. Review. I live off of them. Also have a fantastic day/night!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, Hello! Welcome back everybody to another installment of Linked From The Start!**

 **I think you will be pleased with some of the directions I've decided for this story once Episode One is out of the way. If you are wondering, yes it will be mostly like the tv series for episode one thru four with small differences. Episode five is where it diverges mostly and by seven it will be completely it's own story with only minor references. I do this cause I have plans for the main villains I am trying to shape down the road.**

 **I still would like a beta to proofread my chapters for spelling and grammar! I might just throw up a wanted notice on the forums at this rate.**

 **Anyway acknowledgements time!**

 **Thank you for Following/Favoriting DragonShadowQueen (awesome name), Tallshadow72 and Star Horse.**

 **To** **Kokkini Panselinos: Thank you for the review, as soon as I have a chance I will go back and correct the errors!**

 **Now… On with the story!**

 _Chapter 8: In Which Merlin Instantly Regrets His Decision..._

" _Merlin… Merlin!"_ This voice is getting on his nerves. Never mind the fact it kept waking him up but he never learned how to use telepathy so he was stuck listening with no way to answer. Who would even want to talk this late at night? Also if it was coming from under the dungeons, so it wasn't a prisoner. Then who the hell was it?

" _MERLIN!"_ The summon came so strongly it hurt. Well there went his night of peace. That thought left him with a strange sense foreboding, best not to think of such matters. Getting dressed while his name was thrown around in his head was a lot harder than you might think.

Sneaking out past Gaius was even harder. Thankfully the tipped broom was easily stopped with magic. Crossing the square toward the dungeons in a hurry was much easier. The guards only cared to keep people out and disregarded practically everything else. Down in the dungeons the magic directed him to a seemingly unused portion of the castle. There, he found an ornately carved stone entrance with wrought iron gates thrown open and some steps leading down into the dark.

Realizing where he was going and just who might be calling him, both irritated and excited Merlin for entirely different reasons. Summoning up his namesake from fire he had the little bird dart down to show him the path was clear. Once it returned, it landed on a nearby torch and joined with the confligation it's touch ignited.

Taking the torch the young warlock did his hardest not to be irate as he walked down the tunnel. Coming to an opening a few minutes later he was amazed at the size of the cavern beneath Camelot and briefly wondered how the whole thing didn't come crashing down. After a minute of silence he let his irritation return.

"I know you're there, come out already!"

As if waiting for this cue a brilliant gold dragon burst from a crevasse above him. It did a lap around a jutting plateau in front of the tunnel entrance, before settling down on to it.

Gold like the setting sun shone from its scales. Huge, easily the size one of Camelot's outer walls. It stood on four legs with two wings sprouting from its back. A huge tail covered in spikes that flowed along its ridge swung slowly behind it. It's head loomed in front of him easily dwarfing him with that alone. It's face was angular, large teeth stretched across its jaw, huge nostrils and immense gold eyes looked into him as it's long neck angled it's head to better see him.

" _Hello young warlock_ " it spoke, both in his mind and out of its mouth. At least it knew how to demand attention.

"Dragon, why won't you let me sleep?" Merlin asks, two nights of no rest and two days of dealing with the royal Prat had left him dangerously out of patience and he distinctly remembered his mother telling him dragons loved riddles among other things.

" _What a small thing you are, for so great a destiny."_ It was bloody ignoring his question! Letting out an irritant sigh Merlin played along.

"What do you know of my destiny?"

" _I know Arthur is the Once and Future King destined to unite Albion."_

"That prat? No, you must have the wrong Arthur,"

No way was he accepting that Arthur was who he was supposed to guide. That man was a complete waste of a prince.

" _He will face many threats, from friend and foe alike_." Yep definitely ignoring him.

"Why should I care? Hell, I may even help them."

He really shouldn't be pushing his luck with a fire breathing lizard but he hated riddles and being ignored. This lizard was giving him both after two nights of no sleep. He was pissed.

" _Without you Arthur will never create Albion, you will never be free and all of us are doomed."_ Huh. Well that certainly changed things.

"And How is this one supposed to do all that? He is an idiot and a self centered arse." The dragon laughed, at him or the description of Arthur he couldn't tell.

" _Maybe it is part of your destiny to change all that?"_ Could he skin this thing? Probably not. He didn't want to deal with Arthur anymore than what he already does. Still he didn't trust this flying lizard anymore than he could throw it, and seeing as he probably couldn't even move it that left him with absolutely zero trust.

"How do I know I can trust what you say? You keep me up for two days with your shouting then expect me to just listen to your words? I've heard the stories about a dragon's wit." The warlock needed something to guarantee his trust and they both knew what he wanted.

" _None of us can choose our destiny Merlin, and none of us can escape it,"_ it told him seriously before flying off, again ignoring him! That damned flying lizard.

Biting back several curses aimed at uncooperative reptiles the warlock stalked back up the tunnel and towards his bed, hoping to finally get some sleep.

—

"Oi!" Gaius proclaims walking into Merlin's room, his magic had thrown everything around in his sleep.

Again.

The sorcerer in question was desperately trying to cling to the last vestiges of sleep but it was obviously, a losing battle.

"Have you seen the state of this room?" Gaius couldn't believe how trashed it had become in two nights.

"It just happens" was the sleep deprived answer he could come up with.

"Like magic?" Gaius was unconvinced.

"Because of it." The look on the older man's face changes slightly but doesn't relent.

"Well you can clean it up without magic, then I need you to do some chores for me. We are out of henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. Then I need you to deliver this to the Lady Morgana, poor girl's nightmares have been getting worse." He tosses some clothes with a vial of medicine on top at him.

"I know the feeling" Merlin says as he starts his day.

—

Later that afternoon, he climbs the staircase of the appropriately named Griffin Landing, because of the giant griffin statue, up to the Lady Morgana's chambers. Admiring the statue for a moment before going up the spiral staircase nearby he comes to a landing. This landing belonged entirely to the Lady Morgana apparently. In front of him is the door to her chambers, to his left is a hallway with a personal washroom and bath with attached maid quarters. No one else besides the the Lady and her personal maid, Gwen, stay on this particular floor. It left him a bit impressed with how important she was to have all this.

Approaching the door he found it open and pushed it in, entering the room. If the Lady was out he will just leave the medication on a table or nightstand.

The Lady Morgana's room was big. With three separate chambers, one for people to dine in, where he entered. The second for her bed and another for her to change in. There was a table directly in front of him that could seat six people, beyond that a window looking down into the castle courtyard. Off to his left lay two entryways. One to a room with the Lady's bed barely peeking out and another with dressers and a changing curtain. Between the entries was a column showing all three rooms were connected. Sitting in the changing room was the Lady Morgana, her face barely visible in the reflection from her dresser.

Taking a step in he nearly drops the vial in shock. It's Her! He had nearly forgotten she was here in Camelot but it's Her! The girl he visits on his birthday every year! She is the Lady Morgana!

Unaware of the shock she had induced Morgana proceeds on with her day. Thinking it was her maid, as no one else would dare to come into her room unannounced, she proceeds behind a changing curtain to prepare for the feast.

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?" She asks, Merlin is jared from his thoughts and looks around and sees the dress. On one hand he could reveal he wasn't Gwen, but that would make a bad first impression in person with he long time friend; who thought he was dead… On the other hand he didn't know how she might react to seeing a man in her chambers as she was undressed.

Actually he did. He valued his life thank you very much!

Steeling himself he kept quiet and hoped something would save him from this, as he picked up the dress and carefully brought it over.

"I mean, the man's a total jouster. Also, just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it." She was stating this as a fact. He had become a complete arse recently.

Merlin places the dress across the top of the changing screen and carefully positions himself so he can move should she look around. Hardly paying attention to what she was saying beyond that she thought Arthur was prick too apparently.

Go secret friends!

"Well, does it?" She wanted an answer. What the hell was he supposed to do?! Raising his voice as high as possible he gave a non-verbal answer.

"Mm-hmm." She didn't scream so he assumed he was safe.

"If he wants me to go then he should invite me, he hasn't." Thank god she seemed to dislike the prat as much as he did and it was easy to see what she wanted from her maid was someone to just bounce ideas of revenge off of. He now knew they were friends, beyond just seeing each other in weird dreams not dreams.

"So, you know what that means?" Que another panic attack.

"Mm-mmm." He hoped she could hear his negative response.

She starts to come out from behind the curtain and he quickly holds a dress up to block her view of him.

"Gwen?"

"Here." Please let her buy that squeak cause he sure didn't!

Thankfully, she retreated behind the curtain again and took the dress without looking at him. His heart starts to calm as he takes his chance to start slipping out.

"It means I'm going by myself."

Good for her being independent! Not only that, but he was escaping! It was going wonderfully, he was halfway to the door before she stopped him dead.

"I need some help with the fastenings." Damn. So close.

As he was having a panic attack his salvation arrived in the form of his new friend.

"Gwen?" Morgana calls.

"Here m'lady," said maid answers, he turns around to see her looking at him oddly. "What are you doing?" She mouthed at him as she moved towards Morgana.

Merlin made wild gestures to the medication on the nearby table then to Morgana getting dressed. Her mouth made an 'O' shape before she showed him out of the room. He made a quick response of thanks and was gone like the wind, her silent laugh showing her amusement.

Just after Merlin leaves, Morgana comes out holding two dresses showing them off to Gwen.

"So, it's between this tease or giving them something to remember" she says with a teasing grin.

 **Read and Review and have a wonderful day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello hello! Welcome everyone to another installment of Linked From The Start!**

 **First off, I'd like to say thank you to those who followed/favorited this story.**

 **CaptainWho112, hoboman67, StormyTempest, Kurotenshi-08**

 **Second, why don't you review?! I need creative criticism when building this story people! Other than that lets get on with the story.**

 _Chapter 9: That Is A Seriously Good Talent._

Merlin was making a hasty retreat when passing by the rooms of Lady Helen of Mora. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem but tonight something felt different. He had been here before when making deliveries and had even briefly met the Lady Helen. Something stopped him this time. His warning stone, laid on a leather strap around his wrist, was significantly warmer than usual. Since coming to Camelot the thing was almost constantly warm but right now it felt almost blinding hot. Curious he moved towards the room and discovered a maid approaching. The feeling got worst and something in his magic told him to send her away.

"Excuse me," he said acting quickly and getting her attention before she entered the room.

"Yes?" She answered.

"I was just told to find you, your um…" he trailed off like he was having difficulty remembering.

"Bronwen" she answered kindly, most likely in pity. He could work with that.

"Yes Bronwen, sorry, anyway the matron asked me to find you, they need more help down it the kitchens apparently?" He really hoped she didn't question it. Thankfully she seemed used to suddenly changing order.

"Ok, right after I clean up the Lady Helens' chambers." She moves to enter and the feeling got worse.

"No, that's why I'm here," he threw out, "I'm rubbish in a kitchen so they sent me to do this while you go back." He didn't know why he was trying so hard but something told him he was doing the right thing so he would follow it through.

"Oh, ok" she walks up to him and hands him the feather duster in her hands before moving off and expressing her thanks.

He gives a sigh of relief as the feeling fades and moves past the room the stone cooling back to its normal "Camelot temperature". Leaving to prepare for the feast he couldn't help but wonder why the stone would warn him of the Lady Helen only now?

—

The mood was festive in the private hall were the royal house feasted. Merlin, as the physician's apprentice was one of about three dozen allowed entry on account that he would be Gaius's server for the night. A stage had been constructed directly in front of the entrance with two long tables on either side. An aisle leading between the two tables lead directly from the stage to the main table hosting the royal family themselves.

Merlin enters the hall trailing behind Gaius, listening to chatter. One of Arthur's lackeys pointes him out and they all have a laugh at something Arthur says about him. Then a flash in the corner of his eye turns his attention to the Lady Morgana. His friend who didn't recognize him, left him breathless once again. Her hair had been done up with gold paint accents in it and around her eyes making them shine in contrast. A red silk dress with gold trimmings hung from her frame. It was held up by a knot at the back of her neck. The shoulders and upper arms left bare and the dripping neckline showing off enough to peak the imagination but hide everything from view. The clearly shone knot promised a night you wouldn't forget if you were lucky enough to take her home with you.

She passed him with barely a glance though she smirked when she briefly caught his eyes, not on her dress like the rest but gazing into her own eyes. The burning emerald orbs that shone with passion. How he wished he could speak with his sometime friend. His mouth opened but she was gone before he could utter a word.

"Shut your mouth, you're here to work remember?" Came Gaius ruining his train of thoughts.

"Right" The awestruck man replies looking at his friend with longing, he dearly missed her company when it wasn't Samhain and being so close but her not knowing him, was driving him mad!

"She looks beautiful doesn't she?" Gwen questions with pride as she comes up to him. Merlin takes a moment to look at her dress and knows she looks beautiful in anything, he grew up waiting to see what she would wear when they met.

That came out wrong. Quickly refocusing he answers Gwen.

"Yeah" did that sound breathy to anyone else but him. Goddess he hopes not. Thankfully Gwen just ignores it completely misunderstanding his gaze on Morgana.

"Some people are just born to be Queen." Was that implied of Arthur and Morgana! Yeah that was a disgusting image to imagine and he quickly denied Gwen's insinuating.

"No"

"Well I would hope so, one day I mean. Not that I would want to be her, I mean who would want to marry Arthur?"

Merlin laughs at Gwen. He could totally see her denial.

"Come on Gwen, I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of guys?" He teases.

"No, I like much more, ordinary men; like you." She offers. He hoped she didn't mean him in particular.

"Gwen I am far from Ordinary." Magical savior of the world anyone? This guy, right here.

"No, not you obviously. I mean, I like much more, ordinary, not you. Men, like, you." Well that was awkward.

"Thanks" he got out. They turned away from each other embarrassed by the chain of events. Thankfully the horns signaled everyone to their seats. In a minute the butcher king stood before everyone, he was dressed in all black with chainmail this time. A modest gold circle on his head and his royal regalia around his neck.

"Friends, for the last twenty years we have enjoyed peace and prosperity. In memory of this joyous occasion I am proud to present the Lady Helen of Mora!"

Standing so close to Uther had nearly burned the warning charm from its binding, so he moved back into a stairwell. Still politely in the room but far enough that the burning was bearable. That changed when the Lady Helen entered the room. She looked lovely with her hair done up and a yellow dress framing her. Much, more conservative than Morgana's.

Taking his place at the royal table with Morgana, to his left and Arthur, his right. The Butcher King motioned for the music to begin. Merlin would have been captivated by the first lines of her song like everyone else but as soon as she opened her mouth he had to stop a yelp of pain from exiting his mouth. The warning stone burning bad enough to hurt!? Danger was imminent.

" _ **Mae noson hyfryd wedi dod atom ni, noson hyfryd, meddal a thywyll; y noson hyfryd sy'n gorffen diwrnod hir a chaled; felly gorffwys …"**_

The song was magical and after Merlin flipped the stones band around so it wasn't burning him anymore, he meant it literally. He could feel the magic flowing off her in waves. Looking around he saw the eyes of people start to close and lay against the table falling asleep. Quickly putting his hands over his ears he watched the sorceress weave her enchantment.

" _ **Lleygwch eich corff i lawr, anghofio eich bywyd. Daw corynnod y noson, troelli eich gwefannau sidan. Daw corynnod y nos, eu rhwymo yn eu cysgu. Nawr, pryfed copa'r nos, sbin! Wedi'ch lapio yn eich sothach, marw i'r byd …"**_

Was he not so scared for his life he would have appreciated the way she wove the enchantment into a song and taken notes. As it was he could only watch as she began to advance towards the royal table, spiderwebs bloomed across every surface with each step she took. Guests were covered and the royals looked to be almost cocooned in them.

" _ **yn union fel fy mab: marw, marw, marw, MARW!"**_

When she came to a stop before the royal table he knew he had to do something. Looking around he spotting a chandelier hanging just above the sorceress. Glancing at her as she pulled a dagger he acted. At the high point of her song, her arm reared back to throw the dagger.

Merlin drops the metal spiked chandelier on her.

She can only let out a gasp of surprise as the metal death trap crashes down on her. With the song over everyone begins to wake slowly and Merlin uncovers his ears. A minute of grogginess disappears as the King sees the would be assassin. The Lady Helen of Mora had turned into Mary Collins, the witch from three days ago.

Gasps of surprise echo as the witch begins to get up. Her arm rears back and throws the dagger at Arthur. Merlin doesn't have time to think. Barely able to slow time enough to pull Arthur out of the way he dives, dragging the prince with him. The dagger pierces straight through the chair where the royal sat moments before.

The King rushes over amazed and Merlin has to remember to breath in the presence of the man who would kill him in a heartbeat.

"You saved my son!" He exclaims

"Yes, well it was nothing.. er sire" He barely gets out.

"Nonsense," he replies "you must be rewarded!"

"Really you don't" Merlin tries to get out but the man ignores him.

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household!" Wait. What?!

"Well… er" the terrified warlock tries again only to be shot down.

"You shall become Prince Arthur's manservant!"

Merlin could only look on in dismay and disgust and he was congratulated. Arthur looked equally horrified, Morgana looked distracted and confused, Gwen gave him a look of pity and Gaius was laughing at him. It took him another thirty minutes before he realized the king had ignored him just like someone else he knew.

A certain dragon.

 **Soooo? Tell me what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Sorry if this is a bit late, I went back and reread some stuff and the context of how I wrote it threw me for a loop later in the story so I had to change some stuff around. Hopefully it doesn't blow up in my face now later in the story.**

 **Anyway thank you KP and SherlockHolmes4884 for your reviews.**

 **To KP: Yes I thought so to. Fan fiction to the rescue.**

 **To Mr. Holmes: They definitely will appear and it's still a long road before romance appears.**

 **Thank you Dwimor and Agent Curly for following!**

 **With that let the story continue!**

 _Chapter 10: A Lesson In Humility_

Thirty minutes ago he was made servant to the most insufferable human on the planet. All thanks to the dragon hiding in the caves below no doubt. You would think the scaly bastard would get the hint when you say no? He doesn't care about his "destiny". The druids taught him to live his life and he will bring about what he was meant to do.

He will do it his way or no way at all!

Sitting in his chambers bemoaning his lot in life was a, currently, miserable Merlin. Gaius walks through the door and smiles in amusement at his charges misfortune. He may be the boys family but you can still laugh at family, especially their family. Don't get him started on his grandfather. Walking up to Merlin he pulls out a book from behind his back.

"Well, now we at least have a purpose for your magic."

"Not you too Gaius!" The warlock whines.

"Me too? Who else knows about your magic Merlin?" Did this idiot get himself discovered already!?

"The dragon under Camelot. Bastard planted the idea of sticking me with Arthur in Uther's head, I just know it. He is convinced that Arthur is the Once and Future King I am supposed to guide."

Gaius now had an entirely different reason for a heart attack. When had his charge met the dragon?

"Oh, I wasn't under the impression you had met the Great Dragon yet." Merlin's derisive snort showed his thoughts on the matter.

"The Winged Bastard kept me up for two nights before I went down to see him just to shut him up. Spent the whole time ignoring what I said and told me that Arthur is my destiny!" He let out a humorless laugh that showed how much he truly valued the dragon's word.

"You should show him respect, Merlin he is a wise creature. Dragons can see the future, if he says it's true than it is."

"No, it's not. Mother once told me about my father. That he would speak with dragons and match their wit. The only way to know if a dragon speaks the truth, is to know what they know, whatever the hell that means. "

Gaius was not aware of this fact at all. If the knowledge came from Merlin's father, Balinor, then it would be indeed a true statement. If so then Merlin was wise to doubt the dragon's words.

"Still, best keep Arthur safe just in case shall we? Here, I have something for you." Offering the book he had been holding to Merlin he continued as it was taken.

"Many years ago it was given to me as I started my studies in magic, now I believe it will serve you better."

Merlin takes a minute to flip through the pages, the outside was unmarked leather but the inside was a collection of different sized pages, each gilded and written in ancient languages. Some patches fell out from being tucked between pages and he studied their writing.

"This is a book of Magic!" He exclaims.

Gaius nods,"and as such it must be kept hidden."

"I will study every word," it was an oath he would keep.

"Merlin," a voice echos from the main chambers, "the prince demands your presence!"

The warlocks face fell as the physician smiled. "Go on, your destiny calls. Best see what he wants."

"Not funny Gaius, not funny at all…"

—

Merlin felt overwhelmed by the list of things he had to do tomorrow. It was a physical list taking up two pages, with times he was supposed to have them done by! Standing in the prince's chambers having just been handed the list, Merlin didn't know what to think.

Compared to Morgana's room Arthur's was downright sparse. Only a small table with some food on it sat near the door, to the right lay a fireplace with a decent fire glowing within. A four poster bed to the left, a writing desk, two dressers and a changing screen beyond that with several windows spaced around the room. The only decorations were the curtains and the suit of armor behind the door.

"You're joking right?"

"No, Merlin you're expected to get all those done while assisting me tomorrow." Replies the Prat.

Merlin laughs and throws the list into the fire. "Sorry, all of what?"

Arthur looks up from undoing his boots to see the list now burning beyond recovery, not that he would stick his hand into a fire for some paper but still.

"MERLIN! What the hell do you think you are doing?" He demands.

"Not that" came the demining reply of the warlock.

"You have been commanded by your king to serve me and I gave your chores and you burn it?"

"Technically I'm here for an apprenticeship to my Uncle. After that I would go home to Essetir which makes Cendred my King. Not Uther."

"I can have you thrown in the dungeons you know?"

"You've already done that, and put me in the stocks, and publicly attacked me. Short of death there isn't anything you can do to me that would be worse than serving you." Merlin was still rather angry and Arthur was proving to be the perfect target.

The prince felt his anger rising but took a deep breath and calmed down. He didn't often have to deal with angry commoners but he knew he would one day have to and Merlin was proving to be an excellent way to start.

"Look, you've been publicly given this position by the king. To refuse would be to insult my father. He has killed men for less."

"I don't care. Fire me and say was horrible or even tell him that I never showed up. You're someone I would never serve without a sword at my throat and even then, the sword looks like the more promising option."

Ouch. Arthur was honestly shocked that's what this man thought of him and more than a little hurt. Not that he would admit it. He thought of himself as a fair and just man but here is this man saying he would rather risk execution than serve him? He didn't understand.

"So, why would you save my life?"

Merlin still looked angry but relented slightly.

"You may be a royal ass but you don't deserve to die, especially not for your fathers' sins."

Arthur was stunned, this boy barely even a man had saved his life, after he had been a right ass to him, simply because it was the right thing to do. It was downright knightley, and here he was a knight abusing his power over him simply because he could. He felt more humbled by this that he had in a long time.

"I'm sorry," the words flowed out before he could stop them.

"What?" Came the bewildered response.

"I said I'm sorry," Well no turning back now; "about the way I went about treating you before. I know it's not what you came to Camelot to do but I wouldn't want you to be executed for simply not wanting to serve me."

"So you're letting me go?"

"On a condition, serve till after the tournament in a few days time then I can dismiss you and tell my father you were simply a rubbish servant. Then, you can resume your apprenticeship with your uncle. Deal?"

Arthur didn't know why he was bargaining with someone beneath him, but his instincts were telling him he owed this man at least this much for his recent behavior. Merlin looked at the prince's outstretched hand and saw it as a sort of truce, for something neither wanted to do. So with obvious reluctance he shook the prince's hand.

"Deal"

 **Please review! Have a good day/night!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again everyone! First things first to Kal'darus, Filip127 thank you for following/favoriting it means a lot to me.**

 **To gaylelbf sorry for not acknowledging you earlier your notice got lost in my hundreds of emails, thank you for reviewing.**

 **To Charles Ceaser thank you for the encouragement!**

 **To Meri Ley yes I imagined that encountering man sized scorpions and witchfinders and other such threats would make him a bit more confident in his ability to survive, not even counting his ability over time. So a little less fear goes a long way. Thanks for the review!**

 **To anyone else who followed, favorited or reviewed that I didn't acknowledge thank you I will look for your notice to give you a proper thanking.**

 _ **Important notice!**_

 **With that out of the way here is my spiel, I was very tempted to skip the next two episodes but I found some great points to hit for plot development so yay. That being said I am currently away from home for the next four months or so for work. I have the next 15 chapters in a rough draft so I will attempt to keep on schedule as I go. With that just know that if this story goes longer than a few months without a notice being posted I'm probably dead.**

 **Give it a year with nothing and feel free to take over the story if you so wish. That's all I got for now so on with the story!**

 _Chapter 11: Is That Ringing Or Hissing?_

Merlin dragged himself into the physician's chambers groaning in pain. Gaius looked at him in sympathy as the young warlock collapses onto one of the patient cots in the room.

Moving over to the groaning man, Gaius picks up his medical basket and settles into the chair next to the bed.

"How is your first day serving Arthur?" The old man asks, his tone somewhere between amusement and compassion.

Merlin turns his head so he can speak out of the cot and groans, "Do you hear ringing?"

The physician laughs as he lifts up Merlin's shirt and seeing no significant damage, settles it down and starts kneading a few of the muscles he can reach.

Merlin groans in thanks as he continues, "I still have to help him get ready for the tournament and have no clue about tournament etiquette let alone all the other things I need to know apparently!"

Even as he thought of all the books he needed to go through one lifts from its place on the table and hovers in front of him, flipping to the page he needed. It also earned him a swat on the head from Gaius.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

The book fell with a thump as the warlock cradles his throbbing cranium.

"I didn't even do anything! Besides I'd get the book myself if I could feel anything below my neck."

Gaius kept a stern look on his face as he gets up and moves back to his work.

"Then imagine how it would feel to lose everything below the neck! What do I do if someone walks in and sees you performing magic?"

Merlin sits up and looks at him quizzically.

"What would you do?"

Gaius pauses and looks over at Merlin, studying him carefully before he answers.

"For both our sakes? I hope we never have to find out."

"Gwwwweeeeeennn!"

The drawn out cry came echoing down the corridor. The maid in question turns to see a mass of piled armor with legs ambling toward her. When it was fairly close Merlin's head pops out of the mass of steel in his arms and sends her a pleading look.

"Yes Merlin?" She asks in amusement.

"Gwwweeeeenn! Help me!"

She snickers at him and cups her chin in a hand.

"I don't know Merlin, you seem to be carrying all of it just fine."

Merlin gives her a look with crocodile tears nearing falling.

"Gwwwweeeennn! Pllleeeeaaasssee! I have no clue how to put any of this together!"

The maid laughs as he continues to beg and whine at her about unfair princes and stupid tournaments. Finally, she takes pity on the man and motions him to follow her. She gets three steps before she hear the crash from behind her.

Turning, she can only shake her head at finding Merlin lying on the ground with armor clattering around him.

Merlin stood on the sidelines watching as the Knight Valiant took to the field.

All day he had been running around preparing for the tourney. After getting a quick lesson from Gwen on _How To Assemble Armor For Dummies_ , he was off to the fairgrounds to tend to the Prat Prince.

After the horrendously slow process of putting the armor on, you would think the prince would be able to dress himself by now; all that was left was to watch the fights. He was quickly seeing the appeal.

The knights fought with many different styles and weapons. It was enthralling, watching them challenge each other and though the risk of dying was there no one had been seriously wounded yet making it all the more enjoyable.

No one enjoyed watching people murder each other after all, right?

Now, as he relaxed, enjoying the final fight of the day he was joined by the Prince himself. Together, they watched as Valiant, a knight in full mail wearing a triple snake emblem in the colors of green and white; trounced his opponent on the field with quick and heavy strikes of his one handed blade. His medium sized heater-shield, a straight top with the two sides arching down to meet in a point, was used with brutal execution to knock his opponent unconscious.

"He's quite good is he not?" The warlock asks the royal beside him.

His response is a non committal grunt as the man in question approaches after taking a bow to the cheering crowds.

"May I congratulate you on your victories today sire." The Knight says as he approaches. He removes his helmet to show a bearded man with a strong jawline and piercing eyes. Merlin instantly dislikes him. His eyes were dark and while his words sounded polite they held a hint of mockery.

"To you the same." Replies the prince, his arms crossed but no mockery to be found in his voice.

"I hope to see you again at the reception later." The man says as he moves off. Well that just sounded as creepy as the leeches in Gaius's supply room.

"Creep." The warlock shudders out after the knight moved out of head range.

The prince snorts in laughter, Merlin joining in a second later. The moment of camaraderie ends as the prince looks at him suddenly then shakes his head.

"Before tonight I need you to clean my armor, sharpen my sword, polish my boots…"

Morgana both loved and hated tournaments.

On one hand she adored the thrill of combat and turning the heads of the knights. On the other she despised being unable to participate as well as being paraded around like a prize to be won. She knew Uther was trying to get her to marry. Her inheritance was manned by a steward while she looked for a husband to rule her lands.

She hated the thought.

Still, it was amusing seeing all these boys in armor lining up to try to win her favor. As the reception drew to a close and the banquet in honor of those competing began, she couldn't help her eye being drawn to the knight Valiant. He had a dark charm about him that drew her eye. Earlier she had mentioned to Gwen about wanting him to beat Arthur in combat. While she wanted it more for teaching Arthur a lesson in humility more that out of spite she couldn't help but think about him more outside of combat.

As she sits at the royal table admiring the dark haired knight a loud crash comes from her side. Startled from her muses she turns to find Arthur's new man servant lying on his face just past the servants entrance. She couldn't help the giggle the bubbles up from inside at the poor man's misfortune. Especially as he draws the ire of the prince.

Overall, she was enjoying the festivities of the evening.

 **Please review, I love the ideas you guys/gals give me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all! Quick thanks to Charles Ceaser for the review you're awesome. Another quick thanks to .3 for following hope you are enjoying the story.**

 **Gotta admit I really had to think here on the plot elements was putting in. Hope I got it right and it makes sense as you read more.**

 **Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

 _Ch. 12: It's Getting Hot In Here._

Merlin was not enjoying his evening.

While the banquet had not stretched long into the night, on account of the tourney still going on. It still meant long hours helping to clean up afterwards. Making his way down the corridors of the castle he had to stop as a sudden feeling crashes against his senses. Like water against a stone in the river, magic washed over Merlin.

Following the feeling down towards one of the many guest chambers, he chances on an open door. Peering through the opening he is greeted with the sight of knight Valiant, feeding rats to a trio of snakes.

That were coming from his shield.

The gasp escapes his lips before he can stop it and he is rushing down the halls of Camelot soon after.

Later that night Merlin lay in bed pondering Gaius's words.

To the Butcher King only someone of nobility had rights. Whether it be as simple as speaking their minds to something as grand as trying to change people's lives, for better or worse. It was maddening to think that Uther with nothing more than his words and sword arm could change the lives of thousands. While he himself, with the ability to bend time to his desire, could do nothing.

" _I don't want you executed simply because you don't want to serve me."_

The words came floating out of his memory unbidden by him and their context changed with his new revelation.

" _Arthur is the Once and Future King."_

Bloody Hell.

That old bastard of a dragon. He knew all along.

Yes, Merlin could change the lives of everyone around him. Not through magic, which was feared and hated, but through Arthur. Groaning into the palms of his hands Merlin knew what he had to do. Throwing on his clothes he snuck out of the physicians chambers to go visit the dragon.

The scaly bastard was waiting for him.

Merlin emerged from the tunnel to find the Great Dragon sitting on his outcropping staring in his direction. Allowing the fire ball in his hand to float out into the space between them he glared out at the beast.

"You knew."

The mythical creature cocked his head and spoke in the same whimsical manner as before, full of wisdom and power.

"I know a great many things Merlin."

"You knew Arthur was the Once and Future King not because of what he is but what he could be!" Merlin shouted in anger, what he was angry at well he was still deciding.

The dragon regardes him with a critical eye then dipped his head.

"There are many prophecies about the two of you Merlin. Just as you have the potential for great harm or good, so to does Arthur. Alone, you will fail, only together will the two of you unite Albion and bring magic back to the land."

Merlin let his rage boil as the dragon spoke, threatening to overwelm him. He didn't know why he was angry, perhaps it was the stress of the last few days or the hopelessness he felt being surrounded by those who hated him; maybe it stemmed from his sense of independence that was constantly stifled in Camelot. It didn't matter in the end. The dragon spoke of destiny as though he didn't have a choice in the matter, as though Merlin was merely a prisoner being lead to the gallows.

These thoughts and emotions fed his magic. The flame between the two magical beings flicked and grew and when the dragon finished speaking it grew still and small. When Merlin next spoke, it was quite and dangerous.

"I have no choice in the matter then? Protect Arthur or damn Albion?"

The Great Dragon either unknowing or uncaring of the warlock's mood brought his head in close to the young mage.

" _Yes._ "

Fire explodes from the hovering flame, growing into a raging storm that battered the beast. Alas, he was a being of the inferno, fire was no foe to him. Merlin directs the flame with a wave, expressing his fury and anguish through the fire. The dragon said nothing as the warlock raged, letting him vent his pent up emotions.

Finally, after what seemed like days to the wizard in training, the flames diminished and darkness flooded the cavern. Together they sat in the dark as emotions bled dry and something of an understanding past between the two. When the silence was broken, it was by the warlock.

"I will not be a pawn in this game. **Forbearnan**."

Light blooms in Merlin's hand as he raises himself off the floor. Shadows danced across his face and behind him as a grim determination set itself upon his shoulders.

"I am Merlin, Son of Hunith, Emrys of the Druids. I can command the elements and bend Time to my will. If it is my destiny that should either doom or save this land then there is no choice. I will save Albion, I will return magic to the land and I will do it how I think is best."

The dragon gave a pensive look before answering.

"Very well young warlock, just remember that Fate is not so easily swayed."

"Then Fate can kiss my ass because I will not be swayed from doing what is right, damn the consequences."

With that, the warlock turned and left the cavern.

As Merlin climbed back to Camelot and his destiny, Kiligarah sat pensively in the dark of his cave.

He cast his Sight upon the paths of the future, watching as some fell away at the choices just made and new ones appear. Many of the futures were fraught with peril and danger. Casting his mind's eye upon the future he wished for and let out a sigh of relief.

It was still there, lessened but there. The warlock's trust was going to be difficult to earn but he could do it. He would fight for the future where he was no longer alone.

No matter what the cost.

Morgana hated this dream.

She watched as the little boy with dark hair, large ears and magic set about to free his friend from the cage. She watched as the man in black, a witchfinder she now knew, rose behind the child with magic.

For years she had, had this dream, usually in the days leading up to Samhain. She would see the boy with magic playing with his friend, then she would watch as he died trying to protect him.

She watches as the blade once more fell towards the young Emrys and wonders why the Gods hate her so much. This scene always broke her heart and hardens her resolve. It haunts her just like the ghost of the boy she was watching die once again.

She closes her eyes and wrenches herself into the world of the waking. Tears sprang to her eyes and she let them fall once again. This madness was killing her, slowly and surely. She tries her hardest to sway Uther, to end the war against innocents who are only trying to live their lives.

It's never enough, but she tries and will keep doing so till the madness consumes her.

It was all she could do.

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Welcome to another installment, I've found a good place to end this episode!**

 **Thank god.**

 **I hate the valiant episode honestly but there were so many plot points I needed to hit for the story to make sense later. Thankfully I got them all! So we can get on with everything. I got some good plans for the next few chapters.**

 **To Con9512 thanks for following.**

 **To OechsnerC thanks for doing everything, stay tuned to find out.**

 **To Charles Ceaser your wish has been granted! Don't worry they meet soon.**

 **To TheDelta724 buwahahaha yes suffer my terrible slow buildup!**

 **Thanks for the review and everything else guys, I really appreciate it.**

 _Chapter 13: Old Time Selfie_

We join our protagonist on the fairgrounds outside of the castle. He is currently carrying the prince's armor to said man's tent. After getting everything set up nice and neat he did a quick rundown of what Gwen had taught him about armor.

When he was ready he simply stood by the table and waited. Not long after Arthur entered the tent and looked over his armor.

"Not bad, you did this all by yourself then?" The royal pain asks. The warlock nodded looking proud.

"Well then, let's see if you can get it on me sometime in the next century hmm?"

This was his chance, Merlin shot off like an arrow from a bow. He moved from piece to piece following Gwen's movements to the letter. The armor was fitted over the prince and tightened with haste. Mail and plates fixed themselves to the man with ease and with a satisfying click the sword was in place.

He had done it! Arthur himself even had to voice his astonishment at the improvement.

"Not bad."

With that the prince was gone leaving Merlin alone in the tent. The sorcerer wipes his head then place his hands on his hips, a proud look on his face.

"Ah, that went well."

He promptly tripped on his next step.

Merlin stood on the sidelines watching Arthur fight his opponent, a big bear of a man. His rage had lessened and he finally saw what the dragon was hinting at, despite hating to admit it.

The prince could be humble and kind when he wanted to. Different from his father who he aspires to be one day. If Merlin wished to do right by those who had helped him growing, his kin beyond blood, the prince was the only way. Regardless of his attitude from time to time, usually in front of his father's knights, the people love Arthur.

He was their hope of a future without the needless blood his father shed.

Merlin let a smile grace his face at the thought of that future. Unfortunately, it was also when Gaius was around to see it.

"Is it just me or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?" The old man teased.

The warlock let out a huff in embarrassment at being caught daydreaming.

"It's not entirely awful all the time." He admits as the two watch the prince take down his opponent.

Together they join in the cheer that sweeps the stadium soon after.

Merlin hated his luck.

He knew that Valiant was trouble but he let him be, hoping that nothing would come of his magic shield. How wrong he was. Now he could only curse his lack of action.

A few hours ago Valiant had faced Sir Ewan in the tourney. Had the knight fallen in combat to the magic wielding swordsman all would have been well. Alas he had fallen not to a sword, but a snake bite. Given to him by Valiant.

A door closing nearby brings him back to the present.

Peering around the corridor corner to see the not so valiant knight leaving his chambers, Merlin readies himself. As soon the man is out of sight he slips around the corner and up to the door. Trying the handle he finds it locked.

" **Ālīes** "

With a click the door unlocks and Merlin pushes it open and slides inside. Looking around the room he spots the shield upon a chair near the table. To his left lay a weapons rack with a sword on it. Moving into the room he notes the rats in a cage near the shield.

The snakes haven't eaten yet.

Making for the sword he turns his back on the shield. It was a baited move on his part. He didn't know if the snakes were sentient without the spell and he himself didn't know what spell was used.

Still it worked. A serpent rose from the shield, it's shadow rising along the wall. Gripping the handle of the sword and slowing time to a crawl, the warlock turned at the same time the snake struck.

Even with time slowed the snake was fast. Without it Merlin surely would have perished. As it stood the beast moved with a slow grace across the room, a lunging strike from its resting place. Taking a step to the side the warlock raised his blade and brought it down on the reptile.

Time resumes it dreaded march as Merlin bends to retrieve the head as big as his two hands put together. When he sees the other two serpents of the shield rise up, he does what any sensible person would do when in a snakes den.

He ran.

Conversely to Merlin's misfortune, Morgana was trying not to laugh at a knight trying to gain her favor.

He had been running a hand through his rather lengthy hair to get some out of his eyes when time had slowed.

The result looked like he was trying to pose for an incredibly vain portrait while his words stretched out into a blur.

Now the image was stuck in her head and she was fighting the urge to laugh in his face.

She was losing the battle.

The gods must hate him.

They had cured Ewan, brought Valiant into the light with Arthur's help and what happens? Ewan is killed by the snakes while Valiant is on trial. The bastard could send the snakes out independently of the shield.

Now a good knight was dead, Arthur had lost all his trust in him and was scheduled to fight the rogue knight the morning. While he was not longer the man's servant he couldn't particularly find himself caring about that bit.

Sitting on the step in the castle courtyard, Merlin contemplated why he should stick his head out for the arrogant prince.

Arthur represents the future, he knew that. The prince could bring his people back into fold, stop his father's hunt for magic and bring Albion into a golden future.

The man he had seen so far seemed the exact opposite of what he could be. He was arrogant to a fault, unwilling to stand up to his father and almost cruel in his treatment of servants.

" _I don't want you executed simply because you don't want to serve me._ "

He had also stood before the royal court alone. His only defense the word of a servant and a large snake head. Groaning the warlock places his head in his hands.

It's in this position that Gwen finds him.

"Merlin?" She calls softly, said man looks up at her and offers a weak smile.

"Hi Gwen."

The woman in question sends him a concerned look as she joins him on the steps.

"Were you telling the truth about Valiant?" She asks, her tone scared and unsure.

"Yes."

"So, what are you going to do about it then?" She questions as she looks over at him. The warlock pushes himself to his feet at he throws his hands up in frustration.

"Why does everyone assume it's up to me to do something?" He yells out before turning on Gwen. His eyes betraying how helpless he feels at the moment. Gwen's look of surprise almost has him apologizing before her words give him pause.

"Because it is. Isn't it?"

It's up to him, it's always up to him.

Merlin sends his eyes wandering across the courtyard while his mind whirls. If only he could force the snakes to reveal themselves or even better bring them to life then that would show everyone that he was.

Merlin stops both his train of thought and his wandering eyes as he spots a statue next to the base of the stairs. A hunting hound on its back paws baring the Pendragon Coat of Arms.

Bring them to life.

Turning to Gwen he scoops her up in a hug and twirls her around.

"Gwen you're a genius!"

Setting the confused and flustered maiden down the sorcerer runs over to the statue trying to lift it to no avail.

"Merlin?"

He turns to the young maid barely hearing her questioning tone.

"Do you have a wheelbarrow?"

 **Yes! Glad that's done, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! I thought of changing some things up but I found something that worked for later chapters. Let me know what you think?**

 **Thanks to Ffreader99 and DragonRojo122 for favoriting and other applicable things!**

 **Thanks to TheDelta724 for the review, if you are looking for more of them together you will have to wait. Merlin isn't hiding from her but he isn't really telling her either for his own reasons that get explained way later. Still they will start having some rather good moments together sooner rather than later.**

 **Thanks Charles Ceaser for the review, their is a reason for the madness! Will be explaining in later chapters.**

 **Thanks OechsnerC for the review!**

 **If anyone has some good humor ideas be sure to let me know I love a good joke. I will be making dad jokes eventually!**

 **Onwards!**

 _Chapter 14: A Day For Thought._

"The stronger these three aspects are, the stronger the spell." Gaius finished his lecture right as a knock sounds across their chambers. A call from the old man grants access to a guard who looked grim.

"Pardon the intrusion Gaius, a body has been found in the lower town."

Nodding at the guard, the physician moved to gather some supplies as Merlin put away the books in front of him. Together the pair make their way towards the lower town following the guard. As they walked Merlin let his mind wander.

A month ago knight Valiant was exposed during the final round of the tourney for using magic. After he was killed by Arthur there was some outrage from visiting knights who believed that rematches were in order. In the political fiasco that had followed Arthur had approached him on the side.

After another apology he was given the opportunity to choose to serve the prince willingly. The prat gave him an excuse about no one else being competent but Merlin knew it was really about trust. Striking another deal with the prince left Merlin as both his servant and apprentice to the court physician. Baring his mandatory lessons, which had been interrupted today, he was to follow the prince everywhere.

That didn't mean the prince didn't make it worth his time. His pay was rather decent for a servant.

Pulled from his thoughts by a nudge from Gaius, Merlin realized they had traveled to the lower town in his daze. Gazing on the body face down in the middle of the street the duo come to a stop near it. The older of the two immediately knelt down and started examining the body.

A quiver of disgust shot down Merlin's spine as he too knelt next to the body.

"How are you not scared of catching whatever killed him?" He questions as there was clearly no blood pooled around the body. The old man shook his head in exasperation, at his young ward.

"It's my job to figure out what killed him, as it will one day be yours. These are the risks we take so that they can live in peace." He responds while gesturing to the houses around him. "Now, help me flip him over."

Together the two flip the man over to find his skin white, almost transparent. His eyes were pale and milky. They gasp in surprise as Gaius quickly looks around before gesturing to nearby drying rack with a blanket on it.

"Quickly, people must not see this."

As the cover up the dead man Gaius calls out to the guards to get a cart.

Morgana sat at the window overlooking the courtyard, her mind drifting far from where she was.

Things had changed drastically in the last month for her. Her dreams changed almost nightly now. One night would show her Emrys, another would show her Arthur and some night she would see his manservant Merlin.

Each one showed her things she would rather not see and left her without sleep. Thinking of the manservant lead her back to their first meeting.

It was a bright and sunny day, perfect for a trip to the lower town. As she was walking through the corridors a pile of clothes rounds the corner sending both of them to the floor. She will never forget that moment, not only because of the suddenness of it but for what happened after.

Looking up from the ground to see a pair of ocean blue eyes staring back at her. She had forgotten to breathe, afraid they would look away if she did. Then suddenly the trance was broken when the eyes blinked.

" _Morgana! Oh gods I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"_

His rush to help her was so amusing and kind, not to mention he had underwear on his head, she couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up. When he realized she was fine he couldn't stop himself from joining. So there they sat on the floor, a servant and lady of the court covered in laundry and laughing like fools.

The memory brought a smile to her face without her even realizing it.

There was something about Merlin should couldn't place. He was strikingly familiar and something about him made it easy for her to be herself around him. It wasn't just her either, she had seen the changes he brought about in everyone's lives. The castle felt more alive now than it ever had. People laughed more and life seemed more enjoyable than ever.

Speaking of Merlin, Morgana's eyes spotted a flash of brown, blue and red. Instantly finding the manservant talking to her maid, she couldn't stop the smirk that appeared when Gwen gave Merlin a flower. She was happy for Gwen finding someone, for too long her friend had been moping about never finding a good man for herself.

In her thoughts of Gwen getting together with the gangly manservant, Morgana never noticed her smile had dropped.

The frown on the warlocks face deepened as he and his mentor examined the body in their chambers. He had already seen many different afflictions in his eighteen years, but never one like this. It looked like the man's soul had been ripped from his body. Walking around the table to view the man's face better he stated his thought aloud.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Gaius dismissed in an affronted tone.

"What do you think it is then? I've not seen or read anything of this in nature, have you?" The warlock pushed. The body was very disturbing to look at, even more so than a usual dead body was. The old man sighs and sits on the chair near the examination table.

"I'm afraid it might be magic."

That was a cause for concern among them both.

"How do we find out?"

The physician seemed to age another ten years before Merlin's eyes as he gave a weary answer.

"I'm afraid only science can help us determine how this man died. If it was magic then to what effect? If it's not magic but some new disease then we can't jump to conclusions. Not every threat you face will be magical in nature Merlin."

Merlin was about to offer more ideas when the prince burst into the physician's chambers.

"MERLIN!"

Said man was quick to cover up the dead as he faced his master.

"Yes?" He asked sounding as innocent as possible. The prince marched up to him and stuck a finger in his face.

"You do realize you are my servant right?"

He shouts in anger, "that does mean including, I don't know, SERVING ME!"

Taking a step back and clearing an ear with his finger he gestured to the pair of boots sticking out from under the blanket.

"Apologies _m'lord_ , but I was a bit preoccupied."

The sarcasm nearly sent Arthur over the edge before he noticed that there was in face a corpse attached to the boots on the table.

"Oh."

Catching Arthur flat footed Merlin turns back to Gaius.

"I know that but it not unlikely, especially with how things are. Still where would we even begin to look for a cause?" Ever the quick witted old man he was Gaius caught the obvious distraction Merlin was throwing out. He also completely ignored it.

"Another time it seems our Prince is getting quite antsy without his servant."

Arthur's sputtering led to Merlin laughing, which then turned into pain courtesy of the prince's elbow in his gut.

 **Please review! Have a good day/night!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again everyone! I'd like to give you a good reason I haven't updated in a few weeks but the truth is I was just being lazy, sorry (not really)! I needed some tender love and care time to my poor overworked brain, 12 hour shifts suck.**

 **On to acknowledgments!**

 **Fangirl17 and Zookster thanks for following welcome!**

 **OechsnerC you will just have to wait and see.**

 **TheDelta724 we will get to some magical shenanigans later!**

 **Charles Ceaser thanks sorry it took so long!**

 **Kokkini Panselinos, you're back! Don't worry that's a huge part of a different episode but I did lay some hints in here about it. Can you see the future?**

 **Finally! How come nobody told me my line breaks weren't transferring? I went back to reread some stuff and just noticed they never appear.**

 **So embarrassing.**

 **Onwards!**

 _Chapter 15: Let's All Just Take Some Nice Deep Breaths Shall We?_

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

"Gaius!"

"I said no, Merlin!"

Fourteen hours since the first body had been found it was concluded by the Butcher King that magic was involved. The victims displayed almost no symptoms before death and Gaius's scientific method still hadn't found the cause. The medical magical duo had been working all through the day and now well into the night, trying to find the source.

Merlin, mystically inclined as he was, suggested some magical medical remedies to at least stave off the plague if not stop it out right. Gaius, being a survivor of the Great Purge, thought it was suicide. The argument was a repeating theme over the last hour.

"We can save them Gaius, how can you expect me to just stand here doing nothing when I can help them?" Merlin begged, lowering his tone so not to earn more of his uncle's ire. The physician lays down his tools and approaches his dispirited kin.

"I know the feeling Merlin, but right now I'm thinking of keeping you safe. If Uther were to discover you using magic then it will be your head on the chopping block. He will not see magic as anything but evil, no matter what."

The young man let his head hang in defeat at the older man's words.

"Why does he hate it so much Gaius? I can save his people from death but all he sees is something evil, why?"

Sitting down next to the warlock, Gaius allowed a sad smile to cross his face.

"He was different once, compassionate and brave. Seeking justice and passing judgment fairly. He even accepted magic, but when magic took something from him he grew cold. At first it was only certain things that he hated, but his hate grew unchecked. By the time we realized his campaign had turned from justice to revenge, it was too late. Despite everything he has done, I don't hate him. He is a broken man, Merlin. His rage has turned him against himself."

Merlin was quite, his mind in turmoil over the man he feared all his life. He turned to Gaius and saw understanding in his eyes. When the old man stood up to attend his experiments, Merlin joined him. Together they worked through the night in a solemn silence.

One mourned the loss of his friend, the other contemplating how things could have been.

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

Lights flickered at uneven intervals as he traveled down the tunnels brandishing a bastard sword. His head moved side to side as if looking for something. More flashes as he turned and ran. He came to a stop in front of a raised pool of water and looked around in panic.

Behind him, raising from the pool was a thing. Terribly misshapen, dark lumps of flesh with sunken eyes and sharp teeth. It was silent as it reared back. With a cry it lunged forward into him tearing his back into shreds. His face forever twisted with shock and agony.

She tried calling out for him but she couldn't find her voice. She was shaking as she tried to reach out for him. In fact she was shaking far to much! She couldn't call out, she couldn't breathe! Her body convulsed as her hands flew to her throat, why couldn't she breathe? Her name was was being shouted now as she struggled with herself.

She felt her hands get pried away from her throat as she trashed in place, she needed to breathe! Then she opened her eyes, when had they closed?

Everything came in at once, her breath returned, sight came back and she was in her bed with Gwen leaning over her and holding her down.

With a cry she threw herself into Gwen's embrace as her form drew ragged gasps of air. The maid in question simply held her close and whispering soothing things to her. Her mind was in chaos as she cried, lost in her need for air and the horrific death of a big eared servant.

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

Merlin lay on the floor gasping. Over him was Gaius calling his name, asking if he was alright and what was wrong.

He couldn't breathe!

Air failed to rush into his lungs when he tried breathing. It was as if someone had wrapped their hands around his throat! Next to him lay the cup that had formerly been filled with water. Said liquid bubbles up past his lips as he begins dry heaving, forcing the liquid out of his body.

When it was all out, his lungs begin working again and air rushes back into his body. For a few more minutes he lays on the floor trying to recover from the experience. When he feels like he could move again he turns to his uncle with a weakened look on his face.

"It's in the water."

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

"M'Lady are you sure you'll be alright?"

Morgana turns from her spot overlooking the courtyard to her worried friend. She had spent close to an hour calming her down after the traumatic experience her nightmare had caused. Now, Gwen hovered around her constantly fretting.

As much as Morgana loved the attention and care Gwen gave her she needed some time alone.

Her nightmare had been somewhere familiar, as had the person in it. She didn't know whether she could see the future or just had bad dreams but both disturbed her.

Giving a reassuring smile from her spot by the window Morgana nods.

"I will be _fine_ Gwen. I won't move from this spot till you get back if that will make you feel better?"

Her maid still looked conflicted but eventually gave a nod and carried her mistress's laundry out the door. As the door clicks shut the Lady of Camelot turns her attention back to the busy courtyard below. Opening the window, Morgana closes her eye and takes a moment to enjoy the breeze and the sunlight on her skin. The yesterday's news of a plague seemed like a fantasy in quiet moments like these.

If only her dreams could be the same.

Her nightmares had always been terrible and were only growing worse. Gwen was a fantastic friend, no a sister, but she could never understand. She had watched people she cared about in one form or another die in her sleep only to wake and find it happening before her eyes.

As she opened her eyes and gazed upon the castle courtyard she spotted the most recent target of her dreams. He was walking with his uncle and mentor across the plaza, both in deep conversation. In that moment she couldn't help but close her eyes at how her heart hurt at the thought of him dead.

She also missed how sharply the object of her attention turned his head towards her, his hand clutching his chest.

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Helllllloo! I'd say sorry for not giving you guys a treat for the holidays but I'm really not. Sleep felt better and is currently quite elusive. Kinda like an Afanc. Anyway!**

 **GuinevereRose and dh-hp thank you your kind support in favoriting/following. You know who you are.**

 **Charles Ceaser, OechsnerC and Gaylelbf thank you for the reviews let me know what you think of this one.**

 **DragonRojo122 I'm gonna be honest I suck at Spanish but holy shit I actually understood what you wrote. Gold star for me and ¡Muchas Gracias! to you.**

 **Meri Ley (Guest) [really? Why not just sign in?] thank you for your kind words don't worry, things pick up for them after in a few chapters that will really change up the rest of the story. (Spoiler Alert).**

 **With all that said and done let's get on with the next chapter. I'm so excited for what comes next.**

 _Chapter 16: Better Luck Next Time._

))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((

Hands flew to their owners throat for the second time that day. Choking gasps drew the attention of the other occupant of the room. They rushed to comfort their charge as they worked through the period of breathlessness. When the gasping finally subsided the hands moved from their throat to around their shoulders, as if seeking to provide comfort for the ordeal they just experienced.

((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))

Weary and thirsty Merlin could barely keep his eyes open while he looks through one of Gaius's many tomes of magical creatures. Together they had discovered what Gaius had recently discovered was an Afanc, a creature of clay brought to life with forbidden magic to poison water supplies.

It was a weapon of war.

The current book Merlin was fighting with had details on how the Priestesses of Old would use the Afanc to sow fear and death in invading armies. Unfortunately it gave nothing on how to defeat them. Turning to look at the old man across from him, Merlin let out a sigh as he knew who he needed to ask.

Was it too much to ask to just have a simple problem?

(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))

On the third day of plague, Morgana awoke alone.

This wouldn't be a bad thing, sometimes she did in fact wake before Gwen arrived, except said maid never appeared. Thinking the worst she quickly began moving about the castle looking for her maid. It was only after she heard the kitchen hands gossiping about Gwen running towards the physician's chambers that she felt like smacking herself.

There was only one person who seemed to be involved with everything going on in Camelot, who just happened to be a close friend of Gwen's. When she arrived at the medical heart of Camelot she was quickly proven correct. Gwen was crying into Gaius's arms as Merlin frantically moved about the room moving from book to book.

Frankly he was acting like a chicken with its head cut off.

"So we know what will kill it but how will we do it? It's not like I can just walk down there by myself!" Merlin half asks and half exclaims as she walks in, only a glance at her showing he saw her walk in.

Gaius was more accommodating than his nephew giving her a nod as she moved to join him in comforting Gwen.

"I don't know Merlin you tell me, you're the one that discovered how to kill it." Gaius's response didn't really help her understand the context of what was going on as she cradled her distraught maid.

"What are you talking about and what's got you so upset Gwen?" She questions in the natural pause that came from Merlin's rather dramatic exhale. Fortunately for her maid Merlin decided to answer both her questions.

"We found the source of the plague in the water supply, it's called an Afanc. A creature of magic usually conjured to poison one's' enemies. Gwen's father is its latest victim or soon will be if we don't stop it."

When she turned to smother the girl in her arms even more she finally noticed that Gwen had long fallen asleep, her form was still racked by the occasional sob but for all purposes she was out. Giving her another gentle hug she carefully lays the unconscious woman on the pillow Gaius provides her with.

"Why not go to Uther if you know how to kill it then?" She asks moving away from Gwen to the pacing manservant. His head shakes a and seems to stop holding it in pain.

"It would take too long, according to what Gwen told us he doesn't have more than an hour or two left. Uther wouldn't care enough mobilize the knights in time."

Stopping the pacing warlock she places her hands on his shoulders and looks him directly in the eye. His eyes met hers and for a moment she feels like she can see his soul laid out before her. Pain, desperation, exhaustion and panic greeted her as they stayed that way.

"So, what do we need to kill it then?"

Understanding fills his eyes, with hope and relief close behind. A smile blooms on his face as he tilts his head forward, hands rise and gently grip her arms as he closes his eyes. Her own follows without conscious thought meeting his with a gentle bump.

" _Thank You."_ When they broke contact his eyes were filled with fire as he headed towards the door.

"We'll need Arthur."

She met him at the door, a smirk on her face as she slides past him.

"Just leave that, to me."

((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

Merlin paced in the courtyard watching the sun grow ever lower with each passing second. Minutes ago Gwen had gone racing past to go see her father. The warlock hoped she made it before his death, he hoped they made it. Just when he was about to go off on his own the royal pair appeared.

Dressed in his everyday clothes, a brown leather long coat and sword at his hip the prince makes his way across the courtyard. Drawing his sword as he nears he mutters to Merlin as he passes.

"You better be right about this Merlin."

Morgana, who had been following the prince in her splendid blue gown, took Merlin's sword as she passed with a smirk. Together the three made their way to the city's water supply. Armed with torches and steel they stalked through the lit halls. Merlin feels the hairs on his neck stand on end as they make their way through. The afanc can be heard making noises somewhere nearby and the torches on the walls had been lit haphazardly beforehand.

Someone had been down here recently.

The heroes move ever closer towards the water supply with only glimpses of the afanc and its half hearted attempts at driving them off. It was only when they reached the water did the creature rise to the challenge. Dark water clings to its malformed body, sharp teeth lay in the gaping hole of a mouth and deep sockets with black eyes sunk into its head. When it first appeared Morgana screamed.

The trio were quick to recover. Arthur in the front, a flurry of steel that did nothing to stop the magical beast. Morgana took to its side, prodding and corralling it with fire and blade. Merlin stood as support, pulling his friends back when they moved too close or driving the beast off as they regained their footing.

"It's not working!" Arthur shouts after his blade sinks into the afanc for the fifth time with no results.

"The torch!" Merlin calls as he steps back gathering his magic, "use the torch!"

Together Arthur and Morgana thrust their torches into the beast. At the same time the creature screams in fear Merlin casts his spell.

" _ **Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan!"**_

His eyes shine and a gale sweeps through the caverns. The wind ignites the fire and it consumes the afanc. The royals leap back covering their eyes as the dreaded monster dies in the blaze. It lasts till nothing remains of the creature. As they watched it burn Merlin couldn't help himself.

"Well, that was rather en _light_ ening."

(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))

Later, Merlin was on the ramparts overlooking Camelot when the King's Ward approaches. They had just visited Gwen to see if her father survived. With the source gone the magic had lifted freeing everyone who was sick.

"I know your secret Merlin." She says with a sly look on her face.

"What?" He responds wondering if she saw his magic or meant his other name. He hoped it was something, hiding it from her was becoming tiring. If she had found out on her own it meant he didn't have to find the right time to tell her.

"Come on you don't have to be coy with me, I won't tell."

He smiled at his old friend relieved, for no matter what he still got his friend back.

"You have no idea how hard it was hiding it."

"Of course," she replies looking out over the horizon with him. "I understand why but don't worry, I think Gwen is a very lucky girl."

Wait.

What?

He turns to her confused but she just smiles and puts a finger to her lips.

"It will be our little secret" she says walking off.

Merlin just groans and slumps over the ramparts.

((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

 **Last chance, send me a topic for a joke and I'll start putting them in.**

 **With puns!**

 **Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm gonna admit that I nearly lost my plot when I went over this chapter the first time. My brain took me down a rabbit hole and for about three days I just looked at this chapter thinking "what the hell?"**

 **So I backtracked, found my style again and said Interlude!**

 **I really like this compared to the abomination this chapter used to be. So enjoy.**

 **OechsnerC thanks, hope you like this one!**

 **Charles Ceaser thank you!**

 **On an unrelated note I get about 2-3 hundred views per chapter but like 2-3 reviews. Why does no one review! T_T**

 _Chapter 17: Interlude: Eyebrow Of Doom!_

((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))

"Merlin, I hope I don't need to remind you not to use magic." Gaius states while looking at his young ward. Said man gives a look false innocence.

"Gaius! I would never!"

The physician slowly raises an eyebrow in disbelief as a noise of sarcastic agreement left him. The boy raises hand in surrender as he scrambles out of the room.

((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))

The twitch in his brow grew the longer he watched the fight between his ears and his prince. It grew worse when he saw the blatant acts of sorcery being used. Hooks moving on their own. Boxes repositioning at the last moment. Even ropes gaining sudden consciousness.

Really this boy was going to get himself killed with his recklessness.

((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))

His good mood vanished when he saw a book glide across the room and unfold before the boy in front of him. A smack across his head should teach him his lesson. The boy was lucky he couldn't see his mentors eyebrow arch in disbelief and anger.

He didn't know the terror he was creating.

((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))

The barking of the dog did little to calm the old man's ire. Standing in front of his charge's door with the young man in front of him we find the displeased physician. Words sprung from the young man's lips in a jumble. With each new syllable the old man's brow lifted slightly higher. When it reached its apex the old man's face transformed into a face of fury as he berated his charge.

The brow's transformation was only beginning.

(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))

He watched in silence as the young man and woman stood so intimately.

His ward relaxed under her touch and seemed to lean into her. When the Lady of Camelot reciprocated he nearly rose his voice at them. He couldn't say what stopped him though. He would never be able to. Instead he just raised his eyebrow as the two seemed to lose themselves in each other. After a few minutes he felt something pass from the room and they were in motion once again. He would let Merlin have that moment to himself, for now.

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))

Merlin didn't know how it happened.

One day it was just an eyebrow. Something his uncle would raise for a wide variety of reasons. When he did something stupid or unbelievable. Dangerous or fantastic, maybe even funny. He could never tell you when it happened but he could tell you when he noticed.

How what he did was so unbelievably stupid that it forever engrained itself in the minds of those who saw it. How his mentor flew into a rage at hearing of it.

How his eyebrow transformed into an instrument of doom.

Sadly the terror was so great he was forced to repress it. Bury the memory so deep into his subconscious that there was no spell that could bring it out. All that remained of that fateful day was the tremendous, overwhelming fear of fuzzy arches.

(((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))

 **Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Look at you guys so lucky for another update. Mainly I'm back on track with what is prewritten.**

 **To Alice of Scots thanks for following and where is scots? I looked it up but got over a dozen responses of places called scots. Really weird actually.**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoy!**

 _Chapter 18: So Many Words, So Little Plot._

(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))

"Her name is Nimueh, she is a High Priestess of the Old Religion and a very dangerous enemy."

Gaius and Merlin were sitting in their chambers the next day, discussing the recent attack on Camelot.

Merlin was dressed in his usual blue shirt, red neckerchief and brown jacket attire. Gaius, also in his usual off red physicians' attire, sat with the warlock at a table going over the how's and why's of Nimueh's assault.

"Does that mean anything special?" Asks Merlin cluelessly, his experience in the Old Religion was sorely lacking.

"For one she is extremely powerful, capable of mirroring life and death. Another is she cannot be killed by mortal means." Gaius was very grave in his explanation.

"So, I need magic then?"

"Yes, but listen closely Merlin. You are nowhere near ready to take her on. Yes, you have powers unlike anything I've ever seen but you still can't control them yet. Don't go looking for her Merlin."

"I won't Gaius but I need to practice and I can't do it here where anyone can walk in, or even out in the woods. I need a secret place to practice."

Gaius said nothing, he had made it perfectly clear on how he felt about Merlin using magic. Call him a coward all you want but twenty years of hiding magic users from a king that kills them on sight made him dislike the gift, if only a little.

Merlin understood his mentor's view on magic, he really did. At the same time he could never imagine not using it. Magic flowed under his skin, he could feel it every second of the day. An invisible caress begging to get out and respond to his every desire. It felt alive and intuitive and it responded to his whims so fast that he had to stop it more often than breathing.

Camelot, was fast becoming a prison to him.

Sure he had made a friend or two, knew several people in the city proper as good acquaintances and had even found the woman of his dreams (literally, not the metaphor for the perfect woman even if she is).

Despite all this he still felt trapped at times. He couldn't use his magic freely like the times he visited the Druids, nor could escape the dragon's constant reminder of his destiny due to his position.

Wait a moment, the dragon had been confined for twenty years. He rarely if ever got visitors unless it was Merlin. The warlock let out a groan after a few minutes of silent tension, he buried his head in his hands and not so silently dismayed at what he knew was the best option.

"Merlin?" Gaius questioned.

"I know where I can practice."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))

Spell book tucked under arm, the warlock moved around the dark of the castle. Night had fallen and he most certainly did not want to be caught with his current possessions. The trip was easy and he arrived a bit to quickly for his liking. Walking down the stairs, with a few fire butterflies lighting the way, was easy. What came next was the hard part.

Stepping onto the landing in the dragon's prison, he was greeted with the sight of a seemingly empty cavern. With a sigh he sat down against the wall and began looking through his spell book for something that may help him. A few minutes into his search he heard the wings of the Great Dragon as it settled on the rock outcropping across from him but did not stop his search.

The dragon in turn observed the warlock that was visiting him to read by the light of his constructs but made no move to initiate a conversation. The warlock would come to him, no matter how unwilling.

The two stayed like that for some time, finally Merlin looked up at the dragon. Regarding him with a guarded look he finally spoke.

"Your name oath."

The dragon didn't let his surprise show. Very few knew of the oath after all and only one was alive, well two apparently. He tilted his head and regarded the belligerent sorcerer before him.

"Why should I give something so precious to you? You have not earned the right."

"Nor have you earned my trust, but if you are so set on what you See is the only way. Then we must find a way work together."

They sat in silence for a while, measuring the resolve of the other. For Merlin it was taking everything he had not to look away, the dragon was terrifying at the very least. He held strong though, he had people counting on him.

"One day, you may have my oath, but not today. However, you may know my name. I am Kilgharrah, Last of the Dragons." The beast said eventually.

Merlin stood and inclined his head in gratitude, he would take what was given to him for now.

"Why are you here young warlock?" The old beast asked.

"I need a place to study magic, without prying eyes. I was hoping that would be here."

The dragon raised the ridge above his eye, the closest thing to an eyebrow he had.

"Then why ask for my oath? You were free to come and go as you like."

"I did not trust you, I still don't. However, I may need your help to bring about Albion's golden age. I was also hoping you might help me refine my magic?"

The golden reptile hummed in curiosity.

"I see." The dragon said as he bowed his head slightly.

The dragon gave a small smile and began to ascend to his roost above.

"I'm going to make a few changes by the way, I need some space to practice after all!" Merlin shouted up at him.

"Do as you please young warlock, I do not mind."

With that the beast vanished. Standing at the edge of the ledge Merlin remembered Gaius's advice as he prepared to cast a spell that would change this place forever.

" _Magic needs three things Merlin. Power, Will and Desire. When casting a spell you must use them in conjunction. Power, is magic and the easiest. Desire, is the effect on the world that you wish to happen. Will, is the resolve that you know when you cast your spell, it shall happen. The stronger these three aspects are, the stronger the spell."_

Envisioning what he wanted and intertwining it with his magic he could already feel what he wanted becoming reality. That feeling reinforced his Will and it became a belief that it would work, no matter what. With everything ready he reached out with his words and reshaped reality.

" _ **Eorðe, lyft, fyr, wæter, heorcne tō me.  
Eorðe brǣd ond fyl þes scræf tō mín gewill!"**_

((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))

 **Please. For the love of anything holy. Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Buwahahahahahahaha!**

 **I've been stuck on this for two weeks with nothing really satisfying me and I've done it!**

 **Also is no one going to guess at how their bond works at all? Killjoys the lot of you.**

 **Charles Ceaser thanks for the review! Yes I thought it a bit strange that he never practiced.**

 **PrimordialVoid (Guest) thanks for the review! Awesome name by the way. Hope you enjoy.**

 **To OechsnerC: vaguely it means elements i command fill this cavern. I'll include translations as Merlin begins to understand the language more clearly. Right now he is using memorized spells so the effect will be pretty obvious. Later he will get more creative than using his spell book but for now I'll leave the spells untranslated so it emphasizes how little he knows.**

 **TheDelta724… yes….. yes he is.**

 **To OhSchitt, Joachimo, h3artb3ats5121 and Richolse thanks for following/ favoriting!**

 _Chapter 19: It's A Quest!_

((((((((((((((())))))))))))))

Arthur rode with purpose towards the Caves of Balor.

Two days had passed since he had left Camelot. Ahead of him was the pass through the mountains of Isgaard and beyond it the forest of Balor. With any luck he would be through by night fall. Pausing on a hill he looks back towards Camelot and the chaos he left in its walls.

A few days past had seen the arrival of King Bayard of Mercia in Camelot. The long time ally of his father had come to renew the peace treaty between the two kingdoms. It was a cause for celebration. There had been dancing through the streets of the lower town when the treaty had been renewed. Good news was in short supply with the recent plague.

Despite Morgana's absence from the feast, Gwen having informed the royals her mistress was unwell but expected to make a full recovery soon, things had been merry. Then, during Bayard's speech of peace, Merlin ruins it all.

Not that prince could blame him now. Nobody would believe it when he claimed the prince's chalice was poisoned. Threats had been called for his head from both sides and dispite his best efforts to diffuse the situation his servant was adamant to prove the truth.

When his body fell, nobody doubted his words.

Things had gone from bad to worse in a few hours. The party from Mercia had been arrested while Arthur helped attend to the man who, once again, saved his life. A rare poison, with an even rarer antidote, found only in one place in the world was used. They had only found the source through Gaius's extensive collection of books on flowers and their use.

Which led to Arthur's quest for the Mortaeus flower.

Morgana's illness had taken a sudden turn for the worst and while Arthur would have liked to stay by her bedside along with his father he was needed elsewhere.

Which led him to here, a road on a hill in the middle of nowhere.

Gaius had given Merlin 5 days at best and two had already pasted. Shaking his head he looks forward to the mountains ahead, and the Cave of Balor beyond.

(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))

Everywhere around her was dark.

She floated on a sea of black, only vaguely aware of who she was. Slowly she floated, unaware of the ongoings of things around her and time passing by. The void, while empty, was not unappealing. Not cold or hot, hopeless or oppressive, it simply was.

She couldn't tell you when she saw a light or if it appeared at all. She was only aware that she knew it was there, as if it had always been there. As she floated the light gained shape and color. It floated into patterns not unlike water down a creek but without mass or volume to give it depth. It flowed and shaped itself out of nothing before circling itself many times over. Soon, an orb was formed and the darkness moved away.

She saw a little boy she knew so well without knowing anything about him. His dark hair and large ears called to her in a way she couldn't understand but knew instinctively. As she approached the boy shapes formed around her.

Dark walls of rock and an empty cavern lay around her. Warmth blossoms across her hand causing her to look down. He had taken it in his own. A smile works it's way across her face. He is always so kind to her, she doesn't know what she would do without him. His smile matches hers then his lips begin moving.

Suddenly the orb in his other palm brightens and moves forward. Together they watch it float to a wall where a man in silver and red armor clings in the dark. The knight looks around with a fright, and she reaches out to him across the void. Even from where she stands she can still feel the cool links of chain along his back, as if she were touching him. The knight seems to take heart and soon moves towards the light.

He pauses to pick a flower, how romantic she thinks, before moving onwards.

Below him a thousand gleams in the dark start to rise. Taking the forms of hundreds of large spiders. The gleams stalk up the wall to the knight. Together she and her boy, because he could only be hers, helped the knight climb the wall and when he reached the top everything vanished.

(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

It was dim when she opened her eyes again.

Light from the fireplace and candles filled the evening air. Beside her was her guardian King Uther Pendragon. His head was bowed in prayer, clasping her hand. When her body instinctively flexed itself upon her waking he bolted up looking at her. Seeing her eyes he launches himself forward, pulling her into a hug crying her name.

Morgana hugged the man back, silently bemoaning a loss of warmth from her hand though she didn't understand way.

(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))

 **Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello hello and Merry Christmas all!**

 **I'll be quick we are back on track with what I have prewritten so yay it will be a bit easier going forward for my writing. We are still in a character development stage so the next portion will feature more of the ladies and outside points of view while we go over Lancelot.**

 **Charles Ceaser, OechsnerC thank you for the continuous positive support!**

 **TheDelta724, Meri Ley thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy my story!**

 **Thank you CRBox, OhSchitt, TellYouTomorrow and DNA2337 for the follows/favs!**

 **DNA you will just have to suffer till Mordred, spoilers!**

 **Also, anyone want to help me by being my beta I'd love the help.**

 _Chapter 20: Totally Not Buying It_

(((((((((((((())))))))))))))

Being poisoned sucked.

Recovering from it felt just as bad, almost.

Admittedly as much as he wanted to blame Gaius for this mess he couldn't. Years of having a warding charm had made his ability to judge a person's intentions rather weak. He had thought that Gaius was exaggerating his reliance on the magical item so he removed it to prove a point. From the way events had turned out, it seems Gaius was right once again.

As bad as the smug look his uncle kept throwing his way, his relationship with Gwen was worse or rather, his lack of one. When he had woken up the first thing she had done was kiss him. While it wasn't unpleasant for a first kiss, there were no metaphorical sparks between them. The awkwardness that followed was something that needed to be smoothed over sooner rather than later.

On the brighter side, Gaius now believed him about casting magic in his sleep. He had apparently conjured an orb of light while he was delirious and unconscious.

Given a week to recover before he resumed his duties left him with little to do. The first few days he had been confined to bed. After the third he was strong enough to walk without issue and pleaded to Gaius to give him anything to do. In hindsight he should have just stayed in bed.

After all, how was he supposed to know there was a flying magical beast terrorizing the countryside?

Looking at the present, we see our hero running away from a beast the size of two horses. With the body of a lion, the head, feet and wings of an eagle. He really did have the worst of luck.

Then, he tripped on air.

(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))

Morgana was a very clear headed person. She knew what she wanted, didn't forget details of important events and generally was very good at keeping her cool.

It was for this reason she considered herself a very good confident for her few friends. Namely Gwen, Arthur and now Merlin. As such she was very perturbed when Gwen came back from helping Gaius cure Merlin, looking downtrodden. When Gwen's mood didn't improve over the next few days she started to grow worried.

It was only by chance she spotted Merlin leaving the citadel, a basket on his arm and only slightly more pale than usual. As soon as he was gone she turned from her spot by the window to her friend and maid.

"Ok, what is up with you and Merlin?" She could have been more tactful with it but Gwen had always been a very blunt woman.

Apparently, she was a bit too forward because Gwen dropped the pitcher she was holding in surprise as she froze up. The noise shocked them both into action. The maid was quick to grab some cloth to dry up the water. The lady moved to help her friend while shooting her an apologetic glance.

After most of the mess had been cleaned Morgana shot her friend a look.

"So…."

Gwen shook her head and spoke softly as she finished cleaning up.

"There isn't _anything_ going on between us."

"What do you mean?" The lady encouraged.

"A few days ago when he woke up, I… I kissed him"

Morgana was elated to hear her friend had taken the initiative between the two of them. However she was puzzled by Gwen's reaction to it.

"That's good news isn't it?"

Gwen shook her head, "that's just it, there wasn't anything there. He even admitted afterwards he doesn't see me that way and now when I think about it neither do I."

This had Morgana confused. Just a few weeks ago she had confronted Merlin about his feelings for Gwen. He was so concerned about hiding them and seemed relieved when she said she wouldn't tell Gwen. Yet here was the woman in question saying not only did she kiss him but they both had no desire for each other beyond friendship. If that was so, then what was Merlin hiding?

"So, why are you sad?"

"I just wish there _was_ someone out there for me is all"

"Oh Gwen" she could worry about Merlin's secrets later, for now she had a friend to console.

((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

The Lady of Camelot moved quickly through the halls of the castle. Her destination was the physician's chambers. For the first time in almost two months she knew Merlin wasn't hanging around Gaius and Gwen was looking for Merlin. In short it was the perfect opportunity.

For years now her thoughts on time stopping had kept her awake at night and with all the recent magic attacks she needed answers, now. She entered the physician's chambers to find him hunched over the fireplace. He turned at the sound of the door.

A look of surprise settled on his face but he was pleased to see her nonetheless.

"Morgana, my dear, what brings you here? Are you still feeling unwell?" He asks gently.

The Lady in question smiles warmly at the old man.

"Nothing like that Gaius, I just have some questions I need answered."

The elder moved towards the seats by the fire and motioned her to join him. When they were both seated he looked at her expectantly and motioned for her to continue.

"You used to practice magic right Gaius?" She started off. Gaius's face became slightly more guarded but he forced himself to relax.

"Yes, I did. Why do you ask?"

"Well, with all of the magical attacks lately I was hoping to understand more about what we might face."

"What were you hoping to learn my dear?"

"What can magic do? Is there any limitations to what we might face and how do we counter some of them?"

Gaius relaxed slightly but still kept guarded as he answered as truthfully as possible.

"As far as I know the only limitations on magic is the power to fulfill what you want. Think of it as someone carrying a pitcher of water. When they use magic the water goes down. As long as they have some water left there is nothing one cannot do as long as they have the knowledge to do so. That is why it was banned so long ago."

Morgana looked thoughtful as she carefully broached her topic of suspicion.

"So in theory one could say, see the future or stop time as long as they had the power and knowledge to do so?"

Gaius kept his face neutral as he looked down in thought. On the inside he was panicking. He knew of Morgana's magic and did everything in his power to suppress and hide it. If people discovered her it would be a quick trip to the prye. Uther's ward or not.

He also had to keep it from Merlin. The boy would reveal it to her in a heartbeat and with how reckless the two were apart, together they would surly expose themselves and end up dead. He looks up and nods slowly as he responds.

"Possible yes, but only the oldest and most powerful of sorcerers would ever be able to accomplish something like that. I have never heard of someone successfully tampering with time though and seeing the future is one of the hardest things a person can try. The most one would get is a glimpse of something out of context, nothing more."

Morgana hummed in thought, as it looked like she might ask something else Gaius spoke again.

"Still this is nothing to trouble yourself over my dear, you have the whole of Camelot protecting you and should you come face to face with a sorcerer, simply distract them. Breaking their focus is the easiest way to cancel any spell cast."

Gaius gave her a smile as he stood began moving over to his tools.

"Now that you have your answers I best be getting back to work. Don't worry Morgana, anyone who could do the feats you are thinking of is long dead."

Morgana stood and smiled at the old man as she began to leave.

"I see, thank you Gaius, I am relieved to know all that. Good day." With the farewell exchanged she left. Gaius slumped by his table and prayed she had fallen for his lies.

He had nothing else.

(((((((((((()))))))))))

 **Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone sorry for the wait I've had a bit of writer's block for nearly two weeks.**

 **TheDelta724 thank you for the offer, I will certainly take you up on it for the next chapter.**

 **Meri Ley thank you! I thought having her pay more attention just made sense, don't worry the reveal will come with lots of plot devices and maybe some screaming.**

 **OechsnerC thanks!**

 **EFLAME, LivingALittle, AmazingMaurice thank you for your support in following and or favoriting!**

 **I will try to get the next update out before the end of the month but if I don't hit that deadline it will be mid February at the latest.**

 **Traveling sucks**

 _Chapter 21: Where's The Plot?_

(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))

Mary, is a very observant child.

At seven years old she had asked her mother about the strange things she sees hanging about people. Wisps and shapes drawn across their skin and hanging in the air around them. Some people had more than others and they would make shapes that looked like words she could read, but never say.

Her mother tells her to never tell anyone about what she sees.

When she was nine, she was taught about the magic she possessed. Passed from mother to daughter. She saw life, destiny and magic scrawled across people as if they were words on paper. The words she could never say were the true names and destinies of people. Knowing their name showed you exactly who they were through all of their life.

When she was eleven she had seen Prince Arthur and the Lady Morgana. Beautiful red and green strewn across them in a majestic tapestry. The Prince's royal crimson was neat and flowing, creating a stream of words for the large destiny upon him. The Lady Morgana's emerald was the largest she had ever seen up to that point. Beautiful sprawling lines in shapes and designs she could not describe; her name and destiny swirling and shifting from something terrible to beautiful and back mesmerized her.

It was nothing compared to when she saw Him.

At thirteen years old she had many things to worry about, especially with the recent plague that had passed through Camelot taking her father's life. It was one day when she was out getting water at the well, when she saw Him. Walking up the road chatting happily with a dark haired man with a tragic destiny written upon him was the brightest person she knew she would ever see.

Dark hair, big ears, and plain clothes; He looked rather ordinary. What gave Him away was the Gold. Flying in the air around Him was liquid streaks of gold. It danced and grew out of everything He touched. It flowed from the air and the ground, wrapping around Him and sliding across His skin like water. Designs of so many shapes floated in and out of existence and His name branded Him like the sun dawning the new day.

For the first time in her life she realized she could speak a name for it fell from her lips unbidden even as He passed her. Tears welling in her eyes as she understood everything she saw on Him. Her task was forgotten as she rushed home. Bursting through the door into her mother's arms she wept in joy and when asked the only thing she could say that night was His name.

"Emrys."

(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))

Lancelot liked to think of himself as a good man and to be fair he is.

When he stumbled upon a sickly looking young man being chased by a large lion-eagle-thing he wasted no time in jumping to his aid. When the beast had broken his sword and leapt towards his throat he believed his life was over. Imagine his surprise when said beast was blasted away a good thirty yards in an obvious magical feat. Without anytime to process the quick turn of events he had been pulled along into a ditch and quickly muffled by a dirt covered hand.

Together they had hid as the beast raced over them and into the sky because of course it could fly. Stuck in the ditch with a sorcerer he did the only thing he could do at the time.

"Now that's just unfair."

The laughter that filled the air created a bond and before he knew it the two of them, warlock and vagabond were friends. He had stumbled upon the sorcerer Merlin and his life would never be the same. After their near death experience Merlin offered him food and shelter for the night in a place he had only dreamed of before, Camelot.

(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))

Morgana squealed like a little girl.

Of course being the dignified Lady of Camelot meant that she could not even make anything resembling that sound, regardless of what Merlin says. Why would she want to make certain sounds that she could not make, you might want to ask? It was quite simple really, Gwen or to be more accurate Gwen's love life.

Just yesterday she had broken down lamenting her terrible luck in finding a potential love match. As if God was answering her prayers a young man had come striding into the castle next to the prince's stubborn manservant. When Gwen had left to clear any lasting awkwardness with Merlin she had stumbled upon the two in the physician's chambers.

From the moment their eyes met Gwen had been swept off her feet. It didn't help that the man was apparently as taken with her as she was him. He showered her with compliments and went out of his way to see her. The maid in question spent much of their time talking about him and it thrilled her. All of this information had been squeezed out of Gwen and Merlin of course.

There she sat in her room sorting through the bouquets of flowers sent by well wishers and brown nosers alike. Alternating between sorting and having fits of joy. Their gifts for her latest illness barely distracting the Lady of Camelot from her euphoria. Even still with as happy as she was she couldn't help the bad feeling growing in her gut.

She hoped everything turned out for the best, Gwen really needed someone in her life.

((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))

 **Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

***Cough* *Checks date* *Slides money across table***

 **Don't kill me?**

 _Chapter 22: Only Death Awaits_

(((((((((((((()))))))))))))

Arthur knew Merlin was an idiot.

How could he not? The man was consistently not where he was meant to be. Repeatedly spoke out of turn in front of everyone. Disregarded the proper boundaries of society, and unfortunately was right about usually everything he opened his mouth about.

Not that Arthur would give him the satisfaction of knowing that, no that he took to his grave.

Still, as he stood watching the man who had become as much a friend to him as was socially acceptable get banished because of his blood, Arthur felt the stirrings of doubt in his mind. Lancelot was by far one of the greatest knights he had ever met. Brave, kind, selfless and loyal to a fault. All he wanted was to serve his king, Arthur.

The declaration was a unspoken one at the least. His actions against the griffin, even slaying it, spoke of his dedication. The fact that is was Merlin who brought this amazing man into the prince's life went unheeded. No need to give him a bigger head than he already had.

Smug bastard.

As the doors to the throne room shut and Lancelot gone Arthur knew only one thing.

The First Code of Camelot, was wrong.

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))

Morgana could do nothing for Gwen and it pained her.

She had watched her friend take an emotional river of extremes in the past few days. Going from depression over one man, hope to another, and back again. Gwen was so attached to her emotions that she couldn't hide them even if she tried. She had in fact done so before Morgana had swept the woman into an obviously much needed hug that broke the floodgates.

Really, all this hardship over _men._ Poor Gwen deserves so much more than this. With that thought in mind the Lady of Camelot made a note to give a tongue thrashing to Merlin. That man causing so much grief to her maidservant without even trying to apologize! He would rue the day he wasn't mindful of the women in his life, she would make sure of that!

For now though, she once again had to comfort her dearest friend's broken and battered heart.

((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

Merlin felt dread crawl down his spine as Lancelot disappeared over the hills outside Camelot.

Why did it feel like someone wanted to brutally maim him!?

His body visibly shaking, and the gate guards looking at him strangely, the warlock turned his back on the gates of Camelot to return to his duties. Walking through the markets he politely returned greetings called out to him from various market stand owners who knew him well. Not even a few months had past and the people of Camelot had begun to recognize the manservant. Not that the warlock knew it was mostly for messing with the prince on a daily basis and the subsequent punishments.

A little girl had even run up to him and given him a flower the other day!

Still as he made his way through the markets to the castle courtyard the sorcerer found his mind clouded with doubts. Arthur had tried to help Lancelot even after he knew the commoner's identity. Everything he knew about the man told him he shouldn't have.

" _Maybe it is apart of your destiny to change all that._ " The dragon's words echoed to his head as he crossed the drawbridge. Looking the prince objectively as he is now compared to when they first meet Merlin saw the difference. It was small, not even a baby step, but already he could see the difference in the prince. That gave him hope, after all if _he_ could see the difference then so could everyone else.

With that thought keeping the depressing thoughts about Lancelot at bay the manservant strode merrily unto his unfortunate demise.

((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

 **Ok soooo this chapter wasn't hard to get out once I got my head out of my ass. With the way the last one ended I kinda struggled with how to incorporate Lancelot knowing from the start about Merlin. After a lot of tossing it over in my head, and losing myself in work for a month or two, I decided to throw out several thousand words written I didn't like and skip the griffin whatsoever. Seriously fuck that episode, all set up for different seasons. So I will instead make references later in the story, much much later, to help piece together what happened but it with mostly stay in line with BBC. However! Diversion is going to start picking up from here I am happy to announce! By the time we get to Merlin's Birthday in a few months in story it will be its own beast. Yay!**

 **Charles Ceaser, Meri Ley, OechsnerC thank you for your reviews!**

 **JRecon, Phantomdancer15, .52, Jana-Blueberry, The dark of night5, Rexzor, and Son of the Seas thank you all for following/favoriting!**

 **Really sorry if this chapter is a bit of a letdown but I need to get past this point for the Remedy, really important and fairly long chapters in that bit hopefully makes up for it? Should see an update within a month as I compile and edit the next three chapters.**

 **Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes at the bottom.**

 _Chapter 23: Back To It_

((((((((((((((())))))))))))

The splash of water jolted Merlin back into reality. Coughing and sputtering he turned and landed on the floor in a jumbled heap. Consciousness and murky dreams blended together as the warlock laid on the ground in his room. Gaius was speaking behind him but his voice could barely be heard.

"Really… Work… Late…"

The cry slipped from his lips without him noticing as pain pierced through his head. Blood drips from his right ear as the world blurs around him. A shape is by his side, red fills his vision as Gaius's voice filters through his hazy work.

"Merlin! What… Merlin? Merlin!"

His world went black.

(((((((((((((())))))))))))

Gaius gazes at his ward in worry as two guards placed him into one of the examination beds. When he tried to rouse the boy this morning nothing had worked till he dumped a bucket of water over him. Then he had started screaming in pain before passing out again. Working quickly now that the guards had moved out of the way the physician got to work.

The blood going down the side of Merlin's head was easily visible and so that's where he focused his efforts. Moving across the room he pulled a small bunch of yarrow from the hanging plants along the wall. Moving over to the tables he placed the plant in a mortar and began to grind it. After a few passes of the pestle the slight wet clump of plant was ready. Gathering some bandages and the mortar he moved to Merlin and began his treatment.

Without knowing what was causing the bleeding he could do very little to treat it. Stopping the blood flow was his first concern. Placing a clump of the ground yarrow into the sorcerer's ear then binding it with bandages the physician gave a small hum of satisfaction. His expert eye taking in the rest of the boy's appearance in a moment he moved over to his books to begin his search for what was wrong with his charge.

((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

Gwen returned to her mistress's room with a slight smile on her face.

After Lancelot's exile she had been a wreck all over again. Thankfully, Morgana had been able to pull her out of her funk. The flowers spread around the room helped as well. For the last few days flowers from well wishing nobles for one reason or another had been delivered to the Lady of Camelot. The onset of bouquets had turned said woman's room into a practical garden. Every table was or available surface was covered in color arrangements of plant life. Gwen's favorite were the while lilies on the main table that had arrived yesterday.

Moving through the room she saw her mistress was still asleep. Smiling at the thought of the poor insomniac finally getting her well deserved rest the maid set about her duties quickly and quietly. As much as she enjoyed the flowers around the room it truly was a bit much. Good manners however required that the Lady of Camelot keep such gifts, if only for a day. So with a new day dawning she set about removing the smaller settings that her lady had disapproved of when she read the cards.

Honestly some of the men trying for her lady's hand were such pigs.

A little after the day had well and truly begun the beautiful maid moved to her mistress's side to wake her. Only, the Lady of Camelot never did.

((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))

"MERLIN!" Came the prince's angry cry as he burst into the physician's chamber. Gaius was startled out of his book on head injuries to see the seething prince. Said royalty took one look around the room and focused his ire on the court physician.

"Where is he Gaius? Where is that useless servant of mine?" His seething tone showing how barely restrained his anger was. Moving across the room to his fireplace Gaius took the pot from over it and poured the burning liquid within into a cup filled with leaves.

"I'm afraid that Merlin won't be able to assist you today sire." He replies calmly motioning the prince forward. The pair move across the room towards the medical beds and the prince's anger evaporates seeing his manservant laid out and covered in bandages around his head.

"Good lord! What the hell happened to him Gaius?" Arthur exclaimed stunned, though honestly he shouldn't be. His servant was a magnet for trouble.

"I don't know sire, it seems likely it's a side effect from the Moriartus flower I may have missed but I am looking into it." Gaius answered with a tone of dismay. He hated it when something went awry, especially with his medical treatments.

"I thought you said you cured him?"

The physician hummed and moved back to his books.

"Of the Moriartus? Yes, however some people are weaker to certain things than others, perhaps the Moriartus caused some damage I couldn't see and it's only now coming out, you have been pushing him quite hard with the recent griffin attacks."

"With a griffin terrorizing the land I couldn't exactly let my servant do nothing Gaius!" The prince exclaimed as he moved to the court physician. The old man smiled thinly and placed a hand on his younger counterpart.

"Nor should you, I am only stating a theory as to Merlin's condition. It could very well be that he hit his head with the rather violent wake up call I gave him and this is all my fault."

The smile calmed the prince as he snorted at the thought of Merlin's own stupidity hurting himself.

"Thank you Gaius, I guess I shall be on my way then, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." The golden haired man stated as he made his way out of the room only to nearly run into Gwen who burst in.

"Gaius help! Something is wrong with the Lady Morgana!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))

Arthur gave a yell of frustration as he destroyed the last training post on the field. All having befallen the same fate beneath the prince's ire. For the last two days things had been growing worst around the castle. His father had shut himself away with Morgana, Gwen was running herself ragged trying to help Gaius, Merlin was in and out of consciousness always saying something about a bug and the physician caring for him was running out of treatment options for the afflicted parties. The prince had taken up the role of running the day to day of Camelot and the lack of progress was wearing his patience thin.

With a huff the knight handed his training sword to a servant and stalked over to the benches set off to the side. Sitting down the royal let his mind drift while his body began draining away the last drops of energy pouring through it. The last few months had been trying for the prince. Seeing the woman he considered a sister and the man he reluctantly considered a friend both suffering all the time made him feel useless, especially when he could do nothing to help. What good was he when all he could do was swing a sword? He may not be able to master the healing arts like Gaius or speechcraft to the level of Morgana but he could know how to bit to help out?

If these last few weeks were anything to go by then no he couldn't. His father's advisors still looked at him like a child filling in for an adult when he sat down in his father's chair during the council meetings. Gaius all but pushed him out of the physician's chambers when he had burned the medicine he was trying to help make and Gwen.

Running a hand down his face as a smile developed the blond royal sighed.

Gwen had stepped up to become the single person it seemed he could count on as he balanced the jobs of three different royals. Also she didn't snark back at him every second of the day like Merlin did. Thank god for the little things. Raising himself off the bench, Arthur began his trek back to the castle and the hundred different tasks needing his attention.

He never noticed the cloaked figure following him.

(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))

 **Hi everyone! I hope this helps us get back into the swing of things, it certainly got me back on track. Don't ask how far off track I got. Seriously. Don't.**

 **Anyway I'm hopeful I can make all chapters about this length or longer from now on. We will see.**

 **Thanks to OechsnerC, TheDelta724, Adele (guest) and Maricate for your reviews!**

 **Thanks to no name to speak of, Maricate, Brainless1 (lol), Halo99Elite and LoveLifeForever for following/favoriting!**

 **I hope to get more and better content out within the next few months so don't be afraid to throw your thoughts at me!**

 **Next update should be in about 2 weeks give or take a few days.**

 **Read and review please! Love y'all!**


End file.
